


Nekophilia

by Ronnie86 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Eren Yeager, Panic Attacks, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Short Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Mates, Underage - but not really - I mean Eren is a Neko after all, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), like really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ronnie86
Summary: Nekos are all but extinct, only Carla and Eren Jaeger remains. Dr. Grisha Jaeger is hiding them but something goes wrong and Eren is the only one to escape.For the first time on his own, Eren tries to find a place where he is safe. Something that is not easy when there are men hunting him and it feels like the entire world is out to get him.As usual: I don't own Attack on Titan - Hajimi Isayama does.





	1. The world is a beautiful but cruel place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I had this shit stuck in my brains for like two weeks and it made me loose focus on my other story. So of course I wrote it down and suddenly I sit with 7 fucking chapters of this one, but only half a chapter on Imposed Changes... (ʘᗩʘ')
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

 

Eren learned very quickly that his family was different from others.

As a child, he was never allowed to go outside and play with other children. He was only ever allowed to play in the backyard and only if either his mom or dad was with him at all times. Eren was taught to always hide his ears and tail when he was outside and the explanation for that was that he and his mom were the only ones left in the world who looked like that.

They were called Nekos and slowly but surely their kind had died out until Carla was all that remained. She was found by Doctor Grisha Jaeger who took her in, hid her and protected her. After a year they had Eren who took after his mother.

Eren was never allowed to go to school nor was he allowed to leave the safety of their home. Carla homeschooled him and Grisha bought books and a computer so Eren could learn about the world around them. But sitting by a computer looking at pictures or reading about something in a book only increased Eren’s curiosity and soon he was begging for a chance to go outside. To see the world outside the tall stone walls surrounding the backyard.

On Eren’s tenth birthday Carla helped him tie his tail around his waist, put a bandana around his head and dressed him in baggy clothes that would help hide his tail. She then dressed herself the same as Eren and smiled gently at him.

”Are you two ready to go?” Grisha asked the pair.

”Go? Go where?” Eren asked confused, tilting his head slightly.

”We are going on a little road trip, son,” Grisha explained with a smile.

As Eren heard that it was like the sun rose in his eyes and he beamed at his parents.

”We better get going then,” Carla said with a tender smile.

It was the best birthday ever!

Of course, he was not allowed to be around other people as his parents deemed it too dangerous, but he saw many people through the car window. Every single one was different from the others and yet they all looked the same. No one looked like Eren and his mom and for the first time, he understood why his parents were so careful.

Eren was already at his full height, had been for a couple of years, and was as tall as Carla and still he was extremely short when compared to the human standards. As he looked at the faces of the many humans, Eren noticed other differences as well.

He saw part of his face in the car window and compared himself and his mom with the faces they were passing by. Nekos were considered extremely beautiful Eren had learned while reading about them and he could understand it now. The humans had heavier faces and almost made the Nekos look like the typical porcelain doll. Huge bright eyes, small noses and wide mouths with plump lips.

Absent-mindedly Eren let the tip of his tongue follow the row of teeth in his mouth. That was also a difference he had learned. Nekos had catlike fangs and those were also a reason that he was forced to hide along with his mother. If he were to laugh or smile widely his teeth would show and people would know.

Grisha drove off the large road and down a small dirt road. Soon they drove into a forest and Grisha parked the car. With wide eyes, Eren looked around.

”Those are some big ass trees,” he commented in awe as he stared up at the trees around them.

”Eren!” Carla scolded while Grisha just snickered.

”But they are!” Eren exclaimed with a huge smile, showing all of his white teeth.

”Indeed they are, son. And some of them are many hundreds of years old and the tree we are going to visit is even older than that,” Grisha told his son as he grabbed a large backpack and some strange looking rolls.

They walked hand in hand further into the forest. Eren looked around with wide eyes, taking in every image, every sound, and every scent. They soon entered a small glade and in the middle of that glade stood an extremely large tree. Eren looked up and tried to see the top of it but it seemed to never end.

”This tree is around a thousand years old, Eren. It is called a Redwood and it grows very quickly. With a little luck, she can still be standing here in another thousand years.” Grisha smiled fondly and rested his hand against the trunk of the tree.

”That is amazing!” Eren placed both his hands on the tree trunk and looked up. ”She is so beautiful.”

They sat down in the shadow of the tree and just enjoyed being outside.

”Now for the second surprise of the day; a picnic!” Carla exclaimed and then proceeded to rummage around in the backpack, pulling out containers with sandwiches, fried chicken and different kinds of sliced fruits.

As they ate Eren talked very fast and asked his dad a million questions about the forest around them. Grisha chuckled at his son’s excitement and tried to answer every question to the best of his abilities. Before long the sky caught fire and Eren smiled at the burning trees around them.

”So beautiful,” he whispered in awe.

”Come, son, we better prepare as the sun is setting and it will be dark soon,” Grisha said and grabbed one of the strange rolls and rolled it out, explaining to Eren that it was a sleeping bag and that it would be warm enough to sleep outside tonight.

When the three of them were lying down in their sleeping bags, they looked up at the star-filled sky. Eren was so happy he could cry and he grabbed at his parent’s hands and held them tight. Grisha pointed out different star constellations and told them stories about how they came to be and about the heroes of old. Too soon Eren felt his eyelids grow heavy and after fighting it for a few moments he fell asleep. 

* * *

 Six years later Eren walked back and forth on the kitchen floor. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, her face pale, her lips pressed tightly together and her eyes filled with worry.

”He should have been back by now!” Eren cried out in frustration and worry.

”I know, sweetie. But we can’t lose hope yet,” she softly said.

At his work, Grisha had heard a rumor about a young Neko girl being held captive and after some snooping around he thought he had found out where they were keeping her. Both Eren and Carla had given him their blessing for a rescue attempt, but now fear was building up inside the pair as Grisha should have been home hours ago. Even so, they stayed put, not knowing where to go if Grisha did not make it back.

Suddenly the door flew open and Grisha stormed inside.

”Hurry and get your things, we must leave!” He yelled and moved to his office where he kept important notes and different medications meant for the Nekos.

Eren and Carla ran to their rooms and gathered some clothes and their most precious belongings. Eren fixed his tail and the bandana. The three met in the hallway and quickly made their way outside.

They could not get to the car as the pathway was blocked by a group of men.

”Tch, Dr. Jaeger, where do you think you are going with those Nekos?” A tall man with black hair and scruffy beard asked.

Carla pulled Eren behind her and he glared at the men who were holding guns.

”Look at those pretty green eyes on the boy, the very last Nekos… They will fetch a nice price. Ey boys?” The men laughed and agreed with their leader.

”You will not touch them!” Grisha shouted angrily.

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow and then pointed his gun at Grisha and pulled the trigger. An ear-piercing scream was heard from Carla as Grisha slowly fell to the ground with blood flowing out of his chest. His eyes staring blankly at the sky. Carla turned around to look at a dumbstruck Eren who stared at his father’s lifeless body.

”I want you to run, as fast as you can and take a bus anywhere. Just get away from here,” she whispered harshly and then kissed his forehead before pushing him away.

”Go!” She yelled before turning around and running straight towards the leader with a scream. She jumped at him, causing him to fall down on his back and she used her teeth and nails to bite and scratch him everywhere she could. The men quickly ran to help their leader.

Staring at his mother for a second, Eren turned and ran down the street as fast as he could. He suddenly heard another gunshot and the screaming stopped. Eren closed his eyes in grief for a second before opening them again and seeing a yellow cab driving down the street. Eren quickly motioned it over, he then jumped in and told the driver that he wanted to go to the bus station and that he needed to get there real fast.

”You got any money kid?” The grumpy driver asked with suspicion.

”Yeah,” Eren answered and opened his backpack only to find his father’s wallet. In the chaos, Eren must have gotten his father’s backpack. Eren opened his dad’s wallet and discovered a hundred dollar inside. Quickly he flashed the money to the taxi driver who nodded and started driving.

Eren looked outside and behind them, not seeing the men from before anywhere he sighed in relief and relaxed a bit in the seat. Eren felt his hands shake and took some deep breaths, not allowing himself to think about what had just happened.

The taxi driver was true to his word and Eren soon found himself as the bus station. He paid the man and then hurried to the line of people who were buying bus tickets from a lady with glasses. Eren nearly cried when the line hardly moved at all. He needed to get out of here right now before the men found him. A few minutes later and he was finally in front of the lady.

”I want a bus ticket to the next bus leaving,” Eren said breathlessly and picked up his father’s wallet.

”That would be the bus to Mitras, dear. It’s leaving in just a few minutes so if you hurry you can make it. That will be 38 dollars,” the lady replied.

Eren handed over the money and got the ticket, he then ran towards the bus, jumped on and nearly threw the ticket at the driver and headed for a seat.

”Hey, kid. You need your ticket back,” the bus driver yelled.

Eren blushed a bit, embarrassed by being forced to go back and fetch the ticket while people were looking at him. He then sat down in a seat next to a kind old lady with a large hat. Still worried about the men, Eren rubbed his hands and looked out the window.

”Are you alright dear?” The elderly woman asked.

”Yeah, just a bit nervous,” Eren replied with a small smile.

”First time on a bus on your own?”

”Yeah, you could say that,” he mumbled.

”Don’t worry, dear. Albert, my late husband, was terrified of trains.”

And so the old lady talked about Albert and his sorrows with trains and then about her cats and then about her grandchildren. Eren really tried to keep up, but soon gave up and just listened politely and nodded at the right moments. Somehow listening to the lady helped as Eren had not even noticed that the bus was moving and buildings were flashing by the window. Her constant talking also kept his mind busy and Eren was forever grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was to break down on the bus in front of all these strangers.

* * *

Two hours later Eren was standing in the city of Mitras. It was very late and it was already dark outside. A cold wind blew past him and Eren shivered in the cold. He only had a few dollars left and he needed to find a place to stay. He walked down the sidewalk and looked around, trying to find a place that was open so he could sneak in and get warm again.

Eren heard some laughter from an alley and looked around the corner. There was a long line with people waiting to get inside some sort of a club. He looked at it for some time before slowly walking towards it. The club seemed to be one of the few things open at this hour. Eren walked to the line and stood at the end of it.

”Hey kid, come with me,” a man with short dark hair suddenly said as he was walking up to Eren.

Eren hesitated and looked at the man.

”My name is Nile Dok and I’m the owner of this club. You look like you’re freezing so come on!”

Feeling like he had nothing to lose Eren followed the tall man pass the line and inside the club.


	2. The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Yeah, couldn't wait... Felt a bit bad about the whole not fixing the chapter for my other story, so what better way to drown a bad conscience than to upload a chapter for this story instead?! Yeash, I feel so much better already! \ (•◡•) /
> 
> Anyway enjoy!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

”Welcome to the Underground!”

Eren looked around in the large dimmed room and he realized that this was a so-called strip club that he had read about online. He quickly looked away from the more or less naked women dancing on stages. He felt his cheeks burning.

”How old are you, Eren?” Nile asked with a smirk.

”I’m 16,” Eren answered truthfully.

”No, you’re not. You are 21 now, -” Nile winked at him. -”I can’t let underage people inside the club you see and if you want to stay here you need to pretend to be older.”

Eren thought it through for a few seconds. This was the first time someone told him to straight out lie to people. But then again if Nile offered somewhere to stay, should he not take the offer?

”I can do that,” Eren replied.

”Great!” Nile put his arm around Eren’s shoulders. ”I have a room left for you, it’s nothing much but it’s warm and it has a bed. You will get three meals a day and you will start with cleaning duty. During daytime when the club is closed you will be cleaning every nook and cranny in this place.” Nile saw Eren’s wide eyes and smiled. ”Don’t worry, you will be working together with a guy named Thomas, he will show you the ropes!”

Nile led them to a small kitchen and picked up some fruits and a mug of water and then motioned to Eren to follow him. They walked through a long corridor until they reached a worn down door. Nile opened it and moved inside the small room.

”This will be your room from now on, laundry is every Monday and there are some extra blankets in the closet here.” Nile pointed to an old closet that looked like it could break down any minute.

”Eat some and then get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow,” Nile smiled and then left the room.

Eren grabbed an apple from the table and sat down on the bed. He looked around the shabby room and took a bite of the fruit. Nile was right, it was nothing much but it was warm. Eren finished the apple and walked to the closet. With care, he pulled one of the grey blankets out and brought it to the bed. After taking off his jacket and shoes, Eren sat down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him.

He opened up the backpack and pulled out its contents. No clothes, no bandanas. But there were six pill bottles with heat suppressants. Since he only needed to take them during his heat which happened once a month and lasted for three days, these bottles would be enough to get him by for years to come.

He quickly packed the bottles back inside and grabbed the leather journal that was lying inside. Eren carefully opened it and realized that it was his father's handwriting. Flipping through the pages his eyes grew wide. Everything that his dad had learned about Nekos was written here. Eren swallowed and gently put the journal back as well and pushed the backpack under the bed.

Eren lied down in the bed and for the first time that day Eren allowed himself to think about his parents. Just a few seconds later he felt tears falling down his face. His heart quickened and his hands started shaking again and this time he let them. Gathering a part of the blanket into a soft ball, Eren hugged it tightly and gave in wholeheartedly to the grief and sorrow. His broken sobs echoing in the small room. 

 

* * *

 

 Eren woke up to the loud banging on his door.

”You got five minutes to get up and meet me at the bar!” An unfamiliar voice called out.

”Oh okay!” Eren answered.

After getting dressed in the t-shirt and pants that Nile had provided him with, he made sure his clothes covered his tail and ears. Eren put on his shoes and opened the door. He looked outside and noticed that it was almost eerie quiet in the corridor.

With no windows anywhere, the corridor was a bit dark and the only light came from the red lamps on the walls. Eren quickly walked through the corridor, he pushed open the dark door that was between the staff quarters and the club area, walked a few steps in and then looked around after the guy who woke him up.

”So you are the new one, eh?” A voice whispered in his ear, making Eren jump.

A young man with short blond hair and sideburns laughed loudly and put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

”Sorry, I couldn’t resist! I’m Thomas,” he snickered.

”Yeah real funny, I’m Eren,” Eren smirked back.

”Ohh you talk back! That’s good,” Thomas kept smiling but somehow the smile did not reach his eyes anymore. ”Let’s get you started!”

Eren wanted to ask why Thomas seemed so serious all of a sudden, but he soon realized that he would not really get a chance. The cleaning took many hours and Eren felt a bit sick over some things that he had to clean up. Humans were _disgusting_! There was dried up body fluids that he needed to scrub away, not only from the floor but from the chairs and couches as well.

”Is it like this every day?” Eren asked Thomas when the blonde rushed by.

”Oh, this is a pretty decent day, just you wait until Saturday and Sunday mornings, that’s when the _real_ _fun_ begins.”

With a loud groan, Eren kept on scrubbing.

 

 

Thomas was right. When the weekend came the club was nothing less than disgusting when they came to clean it up. Eren wanted to bet that there was not a single spot in the entire club that did not have some kind of wet or dried fluid on it. From alcohol and food over to puke and other shitty things.

Eren soon learned that nothing was as disgusting as alcohol-infused vomit. While cleaning the foul puddles Eren himself wanted to throw up. Thomas gave him a cloth that smelled strongly of peppermint that he could tie in front of his nose and mouth and it got much better after that. 

 

* * *

 

Eren had been in the Underground for about two weeks when he realized something was wrong.

”Eren!” Thomas came jogging towards him, looking panicked.

”What is it, Thomas?” Eren asked.

”I overheard Nile talking with some dudes earlier, they were talking about a Neko named Eren Jaeger. Fucking shit! They had guns and everything!” Thomas cried out and started pacing. ”They argued and then the bouncers protected Nile and… Shit Eren, people are dead!”

Hearing his name made Eren turn pale and his hands started shaking. No one here should know his last name. Thomas pulled him in for a short, comforting hug.

”I thought it might be you. I’m sorry but I must leave, Nile saw me and I must protect my family first and foremost. Just be careful, Nile is not what he seems and once he catches you in his web, he won’t let you go. Do you understand, Eren? You should leave now or as soon as you have enough money!”

”I don’t get paid,” Eren said with a hollow voice.

”What?! Doesn’t he…” Thomas looked horrified but then shook his head. ”I’m sorry Eren if I get a chance I will try to help you get out of here somehow.”

With a last glance, Thomas then walked out the door and left Eren standing in the middle of the club.

”Have you seen Thomas anywhere?” Nile’s voice was heard from behind Eren.

”He… he just left,” Eren answered still looking at the door.

”Damn it! Now I got to get another guy to clean! Eren, I know this is maybe too much but could you try to clean the club until I find someone else?”

Eren suddenly felt Nile’s large hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Thinking about what Thomas said he gathered some courage.

”I think I can manage, but could I ask for some money in return? I need to get some new clothes and stuff,” he mumbled.

The silence that followed was deafening and Eren started to regret having said anything.

”Sure, but then I want you to learn to dance,” Nile said with a firm voice.

”Dance?” Eren turned around and looked at the tall man.

”Yes, dance. It would be wasted money to pay someone like you for cleaning. You would do much better as a dancer and then I will let you keep some of the tips you get. The more tips you earn, the more money you can keep,” Nile looked at him with such an intensive stare that it made Eren want to back away from the man.

”I don’t think I’m any good at dancing,” Eren tried.

”You’ll learn,” Nile countered.

”But…”

”I know what you are _Eren Jaeger_ ,” Nile hissed out and swiftly grabbed the bandana and removed it from Eren’s head before the boy could stop it.

Eren stared down at the floor, his eyes filled with tears and his pointy ears were flat against his head. Thomas was right, Nile is not the kind man Eren thought he was. He felt the man’s large hand touch his ears and he unconsciously flicked them.

”Yes, you will earn me some pretty money, _Neko_. Start by cleaning this place up!”

Eren heard Nile walking away and he sighed in relief until he realized that Nile still had his bandana. There was no way he could just walk out the front door without hiding his ears. Quickly Eren sprinted to his room in search for some sort of replacement but found his door locked.

Eren clenched his fists in anger, his fingernails digging deep into his palms drawing blood. He wanted to scream out in frustration. Looking down he grabbed at the edge of the t-shirt. If he removed the t-shirt his tail would be visible since the pants were cut pretty low. There was no way he could use the clothes to create a makeshift bandana and still cover the rest of himself up. With tears in his eyes, Eren slowly made his way back to the club to start the cleaning.

 

Cleaning the club all on his own was rough. What normally took around five hours suddenly took all day and he barely got it finished before opening. He even forgot to eat something. Drenched in sweat, Eren tiredly walked through the corridor. He quickly grabbed a towel and stumbled inside a bathroom, locked the door and headed straight for the shower. If he sat down he was not sure if he would be able to get up again. Eren let the lukewarm water flush away the dirt and sweat from his body. He then dried himself up and on weak, shaky legs he made his way towards his room, hoping it would be unlocked.

Eren moved the doorknob and with a low squeak the door opened and relieved Eren entered his room. He noticed a plate with a tattered sandwich that looked dry and a mug of water. Eren slowly sat down on the bed and reached for the sandwich.

”I’ve talked to a girl here named Mina, she will start teaching you tomorrow. Today was the last time you cleaned and I want you to focus on learning instead,” Nile said with a commanding voice.

Before Eren got to answer, Nile closed the door and then Eren heard a clicking sound. Panic filled him as he flew up from the bed and tried to open the door. It was locked again. With a few more violent tries to open the door, Eren sat down on his bed defeated.

He was practically nothing more than a prisoner now. A locked door and no windows. With a deep sigh, he wrapped the blanket around him and continued to eat the bland, dry sandwich.

 

Mina was a nice and withdrawn girl with long, dark hair and even darker eyes. The first thing she did was to hand him a pair of black panties that glittered. Blushing Eren asked what he was supposed to do with those. She smiled softly and explained that it was easier to learn how to dance with a pole if he was already dressed in the clothes he would be wearing while performing.

”Don’t worry Eren, Nile told me that you are a Neko and I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. But Eren, when you are dancing… People will find out anyway, so try and own it instead of hiding it,” she smiled encouraging and then handed him a black robe.

She led Eren to a small room with a red leather couch and a table with a pole that reached up to the ceiling.

”This will be your room when you start with the private sessions.”

”But what if people…”

”Touches you? That is forbidden and if that would happen Vlad or one of the other bouncers will throw them out,” Mina explained.

She walked up to Eren and removed the robe from him, making him blush again.

”First lesson Eren, you need to show confidence even if you don’t feel it. You are very beautiful and special – own it and show those bastards that you are much better than them,” Mina said with fire.

”Let’s start with some warm-up!”

 

Around twelve hours later Eren was drenched in sweat and his muscles ached. Mina was kind and patient but she also made Eren do the same move over and over until he did it to perfection. It took some time to learn how to hold his tail, to make sure it would not get stuck between himself and the pole or the floor. It did once and the bare memory of the pain made his eyes water.

Eren quickly showered and then got inside his room, finding another sandwich and a mug of water on the table next to the bed.

”I heard it went pretty well today for you. Keep it up, I want you to start dancing on Friday night,” Nile said as he was leaning on the door frame.

”But that is only three days from now,” Eren whispered with big eyes.

”You better learn the rest quickly then,” Nile replied darkly and then closed the door and locked it. 

 

* * *

 

 The next three days passed by in a blur and Mina was stressed Eren noticed. Not that he could blame her. Trying to teach someone to pole dance in a total of four days was… hard if not impossible. But Eren tried his very best and thanks to him being a Neko he always healed his aching muscles and any other injuries he got from the training during the night.

Too soon Friday night was upon them and Mina helped him with some make-up and dressed him in a pair of glittering jade green panties. They were both dressed in robes as they prepared to go out on the stage.

”Nile is going to prepare the people out there and then when the music starts you will go out to the center stage and do what we have practiced alright?” Mina spoke softly to Eren, who was looking a bit wild-eyed.

”Oh okay,” Eren answered, not feeling anywhere close to ready.

Suddenly they heard Nile’s booming voice from behind the heavy curtains.

”I have a new dancer for you gentlemen tonight.”

A loud cheer could be heard.

”He truly is one of a kind! Let me introduce to you; Eren the Neko!”

And with that, the music started and Eren found himself being pushed out on the stage. With wide eyes, Eren looked at the audience who were staring at him. His heart was beating like a sledgehammer in his chest and he was having a hard time to breathe. Eren almost jumped when Mina came up behind him and with slow, sexy movements she danced around him. He did not even notice that she actually had opened up his robe until she softly pulled it down his back.

”Remember Eren, confidence,” she whispered in his ear and then moved back from him.

Eren closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He then ignored the audience and sauntered to the pole, letting his hips move and his tail swing from side to side. He heard the men in the audience mumble and talking while staring at him. He let Mina’s words echo in his head: _’Show those bastards that you are better than them._ ’

Eren grabbed hold of the pole and with some speed he spun around it, swinging his legs out. He then slowly bend backward until his head nearly met the floor, earning some wolf whistles from the audience.

Eren rose up again and started climbing up the pole. Once he was high enough he positioned himself upside down, crossed his ankles around the pole and let himself hang upside down with his arms out.

He then grabbed hold on the pole again and did a split, still being upside down. Eren almost smiled at the gasp from the audience. Slowly he pulled his legs together again and with grace he turned the right way again.

Eren let himself glide towards the ground and entered another split, sitting on the ground. His feet were close to the edges of the stage and he jerked when he felt a hand grab hold on his left foot. He quickly looked to see a man holding it with a sick smile plastered on his face. But barely ten seconds later the big bouncer called Vlad grabbed hold on the man and pulled him along towards the exit.

Eren snapped out of his stupor and dragged himself up again. He finished his dance with some more spins and slides and ended up doing the ”Speed Bump” that Mina had told him were great for earning tips. Eren felt uneasy as he laid with his chest down, his right cheek touching the stage and his ass up in the air. He looked around at the audience and when the music stopped, people rose up from their seats and actually clapped their hands. Eren slowly rose up from his position and prepared to head back behind the stage.

”Wasn’t he amazing?!” Nile shouted out to the audience and pulled Eren in a side hug, effectively trapping him next to the man. ”You can buy private sessions with Eren through the entire night, just come find me and we’ll make it happen!”

Nile then handed Eren over to Vlad, who protected the boy against the men who were trying to grab at him. The large bouncer led Eren to the room where he and Mina had practiced and then walked to stand next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

”Thank you for helping me out there,” Eren said softly.

The bulky man gave Eren a lazy smile, winked and then all emotions drained from the heavy face again. When an older man entered the room he looked at Eren with a sleazy smile. When the man noticed Vlad raising an eyebrow and flexing his arms a bit, he paled and quickly sat down on the couch and motioned for Eren to start dancing.

Eren danced and danced through the night. Many wanted the private sessions with him and even if the smiles and stares he got sometimes made him want to run away, he stayed. For every session, the pile of money he got grew and for every dollar, Eren was one step closer to get out of this place. That was until the night was over and Nile came for him.

”You did well for your first night,” Nile complemented him and smirked. ”Now it’s time I take what is mine.”

Nile gathered the dollar bills lying on the floor and Eren felt his heart sink to his stomach. Was he not allowed to keep the tips? He thought the tips was his to keep. Nile counted the money and then pulled out a few of the dollar bills and handed them over to Eren.

”Get some rest,” Nile ordered him and nodded pointedly at Vlad.

Eren stared at the 4 dollars he held in his hand. What was he supposed to do with 4 dollars?! From the sheer size of the money that had been on the floor, Eren estimated that it would have been around 400 to 500 dollars. But of course, Nile would not want him to keep that much money, because then… Eren teared up. Then he would actually be able to leave…

Vlad followed Eren to his room. As usual, there was a sandwich and a mug of water on the table. Eren did not bother to turn around as the bouncer closed and locked the door. Instead, Eren let the anger consume him and he threw the dollar bills dramatically, only for them to slowly float down to the floor. Eren glared at them and then looked around for something else to take out his anger on.

His gaze locked on the closet and he gave it a roundhouse kick that moved it a foot or so to the side. Eren clenched his fists and was about to hit the rickety-looking closet that somehow had survived the kick when he saw a hole in the wall. The hole had been hidden behind the closet and was just about big enough to hide his backpack in. Eren’s eyes widened and he gathered the dollar bills from the floor and put them inside the leather wallet. He then put the wallet back inside the backpack and pushed it inside the hole. Eren then dragged the heavy closet back to its original place.

While eating Eren decided to earn the few dollars he could and hide them away. Someday he would be able to get out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Nekophilia:
> 
> ”What did you say?” Nile asked and his eyes thinned dangerously.  
> Eren stared back at him and repeated himself.  
> ”No.”  
> ”Okay then,” Nile simply said.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Firstly, this is probably the darkest and most fucked up shit I've ever written. I've got no clue to how and why my brain even thought it would be a good idea from the start.  
> Anyway, non-con incoming - I will separate the non-con with "bumpers" so just scroll past it if you are sensitive to such content.
> 
> A big Happy New Year to you all! 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

During the following four months, Eren lost count on how many private sessions he did. He danced every night and he was always fully booked. Some of the other girls had become quite hostile towards him since he was popular. But then again, they did not know that he only got to keep a few dollars every night and sometimes he did not get to keep any money at all. Nile called it payment for laundry and food and so on.

This night was practically the same as every other night. Eren was dancing and then the man he was dancing for commented that Eren reminded him about a Neko whore he had had many years ago. A Neko whore named Carla. Not that the man knew that Eren was related to her, but it did not matter for the boy. The Neko snapped.

Eren slapped the man as hard as he could and then tried to storm out, only to be stopped by Vlad who looked sadly at him. The bouncer sent a quick text and then waited, still holding on to Eren’s arm. A few moments later Nile stormed inside.

”What the hell happened?!” He yelled angrily, staring at Eren.

”He said that-”

”I don’t care what the customers say, as long as they don’t touch you they can say whatever they want! Now Eren, you go apologize to the man and then you will give him a lap dance!”

Eren’s eyes widened and his clenched fists shook in anger.

”No!” he yelled back.

With an ice-cold glare, Nile walked up to Eren and leaned down so their faces were a mere inch apart.

”What did you say?” Nile asked and his eyes thinned dangerously.

Eren stared back at him and repeated himself.

”No.”

”Okay then,” Nile simply said.

Eren looked at him surprised. Nile stood tall again and turned to Vlad.

”Take him to his room, no food or water and lock the door.”

Eren gave the glaring man the stink eye and let himself be led out by the bouncer.

 

* * *

 

༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ NON-CON INCOMING ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

* * *

 

 

The following night Eren heard that he was to perform private again and in another room than he was used to. He was accompanied by both Vlad and Nile who led him to the room. The room had a large red couch where a group of men sat. In front of the couch was a low table with chains and cuffs for both hands and feet. Eren immediately tried to back out but found himself restrained by large hands and Nile whispered to him.

”Last night you cost me a lot of fucking money! So if you don't want me to sell you to the men who came looking for you, you better fucking do this!”

Eren still did not move and Vlad grabbed him and with force restrained him to the table. The four men sitting on the couch openly commented the event while staring at Eren, pointing at his ears and tail.

”Yes gentlemen, they are quite real. Go ahead and touch them if you want. But remember, you have only paid for blowjobs, anything else costs extra and his virginity remains intact.”

”No! Nile I…” With an icy glare promising all kinds of punishments Nile shut Eren up.

Standing on all fours Eren could do nothing but slightly flinch when the men touched him. His ears laid flat against his head, his tail was tucked between his legs and he had his eyes closed in humiliation.

”Aww he is soft like a kitten,” one of the men said with a smile.

With a hard tug to his tail that made Eren cry out another man said: ”Would you look at that, it is actually stuck to him. You told the truth Nile, he really is a Neko!”

”Enough of this, I can’t wait any longer.” An older man said while pulling his pants down, revealing a proudly standing erection. ”Open your mouth bitch!”

Eren would not budge, he remained as he was. He would not sink this low, they would have to kill him first.

”Vlad.” Nile cooly said. Vlad picked up a spider gag and with a hard tug on his hair, Eren’s mouth was forced open. The gag was placed, the leather bands pressed tightly around his neck and the metal circle was keeping his mouth open.

”There you go, gentlemen.”

Without hesitation the older man pushed inside Eren’s mouth, roughly moving inside him. Eren could not breathe, he could not move, all he could do was endure. He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the man pulled out so Eren could take a deep breath only to plunge back inside a few seconds later.

Eren soon realized that he could take small inhales through his nose during the right moments and so he tried to focus on that. After a few more minutes the man suddenly pushed deep inside with a groan and Eren felt sick when he realized that the man was releasing down his throat. The man remained in Eren’s throat for about fifteen seconds longer, enough time for Eren to become slightly hysterical since the man was so far down that he could not breathe.

When the man finally pulled out, Eren coughed and took deep breaths before his gaze found another erection in front of him. Whining he tried to back away but the cuffs kept him in place and the man in front of him gathered Eren’s hair in his fists and held on tight as he entered Eren’s mouth.

”Nile, how much for some spanking?” A blonde man asked as he was looking at the different toys hanging on the walls.

”15’000 dollars,” Nile said without any emotion in his voice.

”Deal!”

The man took down a paddle and touched the smooth black leather. The blonde man sauntered to Eren’s behind and gently pulled down the silvery panties he had on. Once the blonde did so, Eren’s tail tucked in between his legs again.

”The tail will be in the way,” the blonde muttered.

After Nile raised an eyebrow at the bouncer, Vlad moved forward and grabbed hold of the fluffy brown tail and held it to the side.

”Ahh, much better!” The blonde exclaimed, happily looking at the golden trophy in front of him.

With a swing, the leather paddle struck the smooth skin and Eren cried out around the thick member in his mouth. The owner to said member groaned in pleasure. ”Do it again, it felt amazing!”

The blonde man started the spanking for real and sometimes he aimed for the same spot over and over again until blood broke through. And for every time leather hit the sunkissed skin, Eren cried out in pain. Tears, snot, and drool flowing down his face. Sometimes the pain made him forget about the cocks being shoved down his throat, but only momentarily as the men found some sick pleasure in seeing him unable to breathe. _´Please, just end it already,_ ´ he pleaded in his mind.

”Alright gentlemen, only two minutes left.” Nile’s voice echoed through Eren’s skull.

”How much for five minutes with this-” The blonde pointed to the leather paddle’s handle. –”inside his ass?”

Eren’s blood grew cold. Nile had said that… that they…

”30’000 dollars.”

A second later pain coursed through Eren’s spine as the blonde shoved the handle deep inside of him.

”You like that, don’t you, little kitten?” The blonde huskily said while roughly forcing the leather stick in and out. And for the first time ever, Eren started to lose the will to fight. Now all Eren wanted to do was lay down, to curl up and to cry his heart out. But he could not even do that, the restraints forced him to remain standing on all fours.

”The five minutes are up.”

The man pushed the handle deep inside again and left it there.

”This was well worth the money! Really, Nile, I think I speak for all of us when I say; we will come back,” the blonde said smiling.

The men laughed together and Nile put his hand on the blonde man’s shoulder.

”And you are always welcome!”

With big teary eyes, Eren looked at Nile and then at Vlad, silently begging them to help him.

”I’ll come back when my business with these fine gentlemen are done. Until then… leave him.” Nile said with a hard glare at Eren.

The blonde man glanced at Eren. ”We’ll meet again soon, kitten.”

Then all of them left, even Vlad. The door was closed and the lock turned with a clicking sound. They had left him. Still restrained. Still with the leather paddle deep inside of him. Eren’s body trembled and he silently sobbed before he screamed out his pain. Over and over again.

One word echoed through his mind; _why?_ Why would they do this? And _how_ could they do this? Was this what humans were like? Eren had done nothing wrong and still, he got punished like this. First his parents, then the men who probably were still looking for him, then Nile keeping him a prisoner and now this?

He did not know how long time had passed when Nile finally returned with Vlad and Eren almost did not care anymore, he just wanted to get out of this room and get to his bed.

”Have we learned something today Eren?” Nile asked dangerously while walking toward the exhausted boy.

”I-” Nile grabbed the paddle. -”own-” He twisted it around and shoved it even deeper causing Eren to scream. –”you! So don’t even think about mouthing off to me again!” Nile yanked the paddle out and threw it on the floor.

”Vlad, release him and take him to his room and lock the door. We have more customers coming tomorrow and four booked sessions already.”

Vlad moved swiftly and soon Eren was released from the restraints and from the spider gag. The large man gently lifted Eren up in his arms and carried him to the small room. Vlad had always treated him well Eren thought while slowly being put down on the bed. Maybe it was worth a try…

”Vlad… Please don’t lock the door?” Eren pleaded while lying on the bed.

The large man studied him for a moment and then nodded. Eren felt a wave of relief flooding through him when the man silently closed the door and walked down the hallway. With Eren’s ability to heal, he should be able to leave early in the morning when everyone else was sleeping. So with the throbbing pain as his only companion, Eren carefully started plotting his escape.

 

* * *

(~˘▾˘)~(~˘▾˘)~ SAFE ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Eren was well enough to walk around almost without any pain. So he pushed the closet to the side and pulled out his carefully hidden backpack from the hole in the wall. Eren opened his wallet and smiled at the two hundred dollars he had there. They would be enough to get him from this shithole of a town, to buy some cheap clothes and to buy a sleeping bag. Eren had already decided that he would go south, to warmer areas than Mitras, where he could sleep outside. He would never be fooled like this again. Eren would rather be cold, starving and have his freedom than sleeping inside if that meant that he would live like trapped cattle.

Eren quickly dressed in the only clothes that were still his and tied his tail around his waist as his mother taught him. He tied the bandana, that he had made from some rags he had found, around his head and hid his ears. The sneakers he had were in really bad shape, but they would have to do for now. Eren was afraid of being caught by Nile or people who would recognize him and wanted to leave Mitras before even thinking about buying new stuff to wear.

Carefully putting the wallet in his pocket and placing the backpack on his back, Eren then looked around his shabby room. He would not miss this. Not at all. Silently he opened the door, looking around and then sneaked out to the corridor. After he carefully closed the door again, he listened for any sounds that would indicate that someone was awake. The only sounds that were heard were some gentle snores and the sounds of traffic outside.

Eren swallowed nervously before quickly and stealthily moving towards the back door. He could hear his own heart beating faster and faster as the door came closer and closer. He was soon there, soon he was going to be outside. He closed his eyes as his hand gripped the handle tightly – freedom was just outside this door. Eren pushed the handle down and tried to open the door when he realized that it was locked. Panic coursed through his veins and he looked around frantically for a key or something that he could open the door with. Eren found nothing.

Feeling his hands shaking, Eren was fighting to keep his breathing under control. If he could not get out this way then… The main door could be unlocked without a key. It was the law after all in case of an emergency. But then he would need to go through the entire corridor, pass Nile’s room and through the club. But it was the only way. Eren swallowed hard. He would never let anyone touch him like that ever again. Never!

Eren stalked through the long corridor. Cursing internally that anyone could see him as the empty corridor offered no places where he could hide. The thought almost made him panic and he started to move faster. He needed out, he could not take being inside this place any longer. Eren held his breath and listened for any sounds as he moved passed Nile’s room, but nothing happened.

A few more steps and he was standing by the door separating the club area from the staff quarters. Standing on his toes, he glanced through the window on the door trying to figure out if someone was in the club or not. Eren could not hear anyone nor could he see anyone and the door on the other side of the club were taunting him.

With great caution, Eren opened the door and looked around. The club was empty. Silently thanking practically every deity out there Eren ran through the club, unlocked the door and pushed it open. The bright light outside blinded him and for the first time in many months, Eren felt the sun’s warm, golden beams on his face. Had it not been for the fear of being caught Eren would have been standing there far longer, but now he needed to get to a bus station so he could escape Mitras.

Eren started running and he did not stop until he found a bus stop. With joy in his heart, he found that the bus was going to show up in less than four minutes and it would take him to the bus station. Eren soon realized that those four minutes felt far longer than he thought and he could not help but glancing up the street he came from, fearing that Nile and his men would show any second. So entangled in his thoughts, Eren did not hear the bus and jumped when it suddenly stopped next to him.

”Are you coming on board, son?” The elderly man asked with a friendly smile.

”Yeah,” Eren breathed out. ”How much to the bus station?”

”It’s only two stops away from here, just go sit down,” the greyhaired driver said and winked.

”Thank you!” Eren exclaimed with wide eyes and moved to the seat behind the driver. With a smile, he saw some free maps of the country. He took one and gently unfolded it. Of course, the maps were marked with lines and spots showing the bus service, but it was perfect for him.

With big eyes he searched for Mitras first, trying to pinpoint where he was now. Once he found it he let his gaze follow the map south and cross the country. There was a small city to the far southeast, it would take him over a day with travel to get there. But maybe he could hide there for a week or two while earning enough money to flee to the next place and then the next…

There was no way out was there? No matter where he went people would hunt him down, it was only a matter of time. Nile had protected him even if…

Eren’s eyes stung and burned. He would not start crying now! With deep breaths and rapidly blinking eyes, Eren managed to remain in control.

”Last stop: Mitras Bus Station,” the driver proclaimed.

Eren jumped to his feet and hurriedly got off the bus, he waved to the driver and then ran towards the building where they were selling tickets. Not even waiting to catch his breath Eren bought a bus ticket to Shiganshina. He was in luck, the next bus to Shiganshina was already waiting and was leaving in less than a minute.

Eren ran straight to the silvery bus and gave the bus driver the ticket. With a grunt, the dark haired driver stamped the ticket before handing it back and motioned Eren to the back of the bus with his thumb. Eren quickly got to a seat next to the window and looked out as the bus started moving.

 He was still a bit jumpy and with fear bubbling in his heart, he stared at the people and cars outside the window. Not until the city of Mitras gave in to the fields surrounding it, could Eren relax and then he tried to get some much-needed sleep. He would be on the same bus for a whole day and a whole night, they would make a one-hour stop in the evening in the city of Sina where people could buy some food and the driver would give the bus over to another driver. Slowly Eren let the humming sound and the vibrations of the bus lull him to sleep.

He woke up almost seven hours later when the bus stopped and the driver told the passengers that there was a shop around the corner if they wanted to buy something and a restaurant close by as well. The driver ended the talk with the explanation that the bus would leave after an hour and if they were not on the bus when it left – they were on their own. Eren let most of the passengers leave before making sure his wallet was still in his pocket and then he too left the bus and headed for the shop.

When Eren entered the shop he noticed that it was not only small but very expansive as well. Probably because of all the bus passengers stopping by to get some food. With a sigh, Eren grabbed the least expansive sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. He headed to the counter and paid the grumpy woman before heading out again. Seeing that a lot of people were gathering among the streets, Eren decided that it would be safest to be back on the bus again.

”Hey, look at that cutie! Isn’t he adorable!”

Eren felt shivers down his spine and he sprinted the last few meters and practically flew up the stairs and headed to his seat. Eren curled up in his seat and even if he was really hungry, he could not even think about eating anything at the moment. His hands had started shaking again, his heart beating almost painfully hard and his breathing was strained. Eren closed his eyes and started to repeat a mantra to himself. _’I am safe now, I am on the bus, they won’t touch me here, I am safe now, I am safe now’_.

”Are you alright, dear?” A gentle voice was heard.

Eren looked up and saw an elderly couple who looked at him with concern in their eyes.

”I think so,” Eren croaked out and wiped the tears trickling down his face.

”Aww dear, you can come to talk to us if you want. We are sitting just over there.” The older lady said and pointed to the seats a few rows behind Eren’s.

”Thank you,” Eren said with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

The couple made their way back the bus and suddenly more people entered the bus. After a few more minutes the new driver started the bus and shut the doors.

”Hello everyone, my name is Adam and for the rest of your journey, I will be your driver. I hope everyone is back on the bus because we are leaving now and tomorrow right before noon we are going to be in Shiganshina. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!”

And with that, the bus started moving and soon they were out on the highway again. Eren looked out the window for a while and then picked up the sandwich he bought and took a small bite of it. It tasted very salty and was a bit dry, but compared with the food he got from the club it was almost like a small feast. Chewing slowly, Eren continued to look through the window, enjoying the view of golden fields and green forests.

When the sandwich was finished, he drank some of the water before closing the lid and putting the bottle and the apple in his backpack. He needed breakfast after all. A ray of golden red suddenly hit his hands and he looked outside again. The sunset. With teary eyes, Eren smiled at the view.

 If someone would have mentioned to him a year ago that he would be crying over a sunset he would have laughed. But not anymore.

Making himself more comfortable in the seat, Eren rested his head against the window and stared out at the sunset. And as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Eren’s eyelids dropped and he fell asleep again. This time with a gentle smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Eren is on his way to Shiganshina... and Levi! Woop Woop! :P So next chapter will be much lighter even if Levi is not introduced until the chapter after that.
> 
> Anyway, until then! ༼ʘ̚ل͜ʘ̚༽


	4. Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well then... Shiganshina huh? Small town but filled with familiar people, at least for us readers. Poor Eren has no clue to what's coming for him. (¬‿¬)
> 
> Just a little information: Every time Eren smiles or laughs in the near future, he hides his fangs. Like smile with his lips closed or laughs behind his hand. Call me lazy or call it bad flow in the text, but writing out "he smiled with his lips tight shut" or something like that every single time... Well you get the picture. ~(˘▾˘~)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

”Hey, kid!” A hand shook Eren’s shoulder. ”Time to wake up! We’re in Shiganshina now.”

With a jerk Eren woke up, looking wildly around him before realizing that it was the driver that had woke him up. The driver laughed lowly at Eren’s wide eyes and the bandana that was a bit lopsided. With a yawn, Eren stretched his arms out and got up.

”Sorry ’bout that,” Eren mumbled to the driver.

”No worries, it happens all the time,” the driver smiled and patted Eren’s back.

With stiff legs, Eren slowly got down the stairs of the bus. He looked around and sighed contently. The town of Shiganshina was a small town in the countryside and the people who were walking down the uncrowded sidewalks did not seem to be in a hurry. The cars driving were pretty few and far between. He slowly started walking while chewing on his apple. First things first, he needed to find a place where they were selling sleeping bags and then a place where he could find some cheap ass clothes.

Walking on a sidewalk Eren suddenly stopped next to a display window and stared inside. They were selling survival equipment and actually clothes as well _and_ they had a sale at the moment. Eren could not believe his luck as he quickly made his way inside.

With wide eyes and an even wider smile Eren looked around and found a sleeping bag that had been in the display window and it’s dark green color had, therefore, faded a bit. Not that it mattered to Eren how the sleeping bag looked like, especially when it was cheap! Normal price over fifty dollars and now it was down to twenty. Eren quickly grabbed the sleeping bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He made his way over to where the clothes were hanging. While staring at the clothes he did not know whether to laugh or to cry. Eren knew he was small or petite as some would say, standing barely 4 feet 11 inches above the ground and had never actually gone out to buy clothes before since his mother always made their clothes. And now Eren understood why. The only clothes that he would be able to wear were child-sized. He glared a bit at them but then his capitalistic heart started pounding. The children’s clothing was much cheaper than the adult’s and with the sale going on they were even more so. The dollar signs could almost be seen in his eyes.

Eren gathered some jeans, t-shirts, flannel shirts, socks, underwear, and a few jackets and shoes and went to the dressing room. He quickly tried everything on, putting the clothes that fit in one pile and those who did not fit in another. Then he counted how much money he had and if he could afford all of this. With a happy smile, he concluded that he not only could afford it, but he would also have 61 dollars left. That would be enough for some food and hopefully, he would be able to get some kind of a job here.

With the haul in his arms, Eren made his way to the counter where a tall blonde man stood silently. As Eren put the clothes and sleeping bag in a neat pile he saw a cheap knife for five dollars and without thinking too much about it he added it to the pile. Suddenly he felt like someone was sniffing him. He looked up and the blonde giant slowly backed away. The guy had a weird knowing smile on his face. But before Eren could say anything the man packed the clothes, the sleeping bag, and the knife in two plastic bags.

”Was that all?” The blonde asked with a rough voice.

”Yeah,” Eren replied.

”That would be 65 dollars and 50 cents.”

Eren paid the man and then exited the store. Now that he had all the stuff he needed, his next step was to find a job.

”Hitch, come back here! You own me over 200 dollars that you stole from the cash register!”

A grumpy looking woman in her mid-twenties stormed by Eren and chasing after her was a small blonde woman who looked extremely pissed.

”Damn it Hitch! You can’t just leave me before the lunch rush!”

The grumpy woman just flipped a finger at the small blonde and continued on her way. Leaving the blonde to stomp her foot down in anger and a frustrated yell made it’s way out.

”God fucking damn it!”

When the blonde noticed Eren almost right next to her, she smiled apologetically.

”Sorry, you had to hear that.”

”Having a bad day?” Eren asked with a smile.

”You have no idea,” the blonde exclaimed with a sigh.

”I don’t want to bother you but I was wondering if you would know anyone who is looking to hire?”

The blonde woman looked at Eren and then suddenly smiled widely.

”Well, I am! You are welcome to work with me at my restaurant. I would introduce you slowly but the lunch hour is coming right up and since Hitch just left… I just have to get you straight into work. Sorry about that.”

”It’s okay, just tell me what to do and I will do my very best,” Eren smiled back.

”Come on then, we need to get you into working clothes.” The blonde grabbed his free hand and pulled Eren along. ”My name is Christa by the way.”

”I am Eren.”

 

Entering the restaurant Eren looked around. It was a typical restaurant he guessed, he had not been in many restaurants before. Truth be told, he had never set a foot in a restaurant before. It seemed clean and the air was filled with the scent of coffee, spices, and fried meat.

”Sasha and Connie over there work in the kitchen, they are the ones who fix the orders,” Christa explained.

”Hey!” Both Connie and Sasha called out before continuing with their work.

Still following Christa, Eren got to the staff room that also served as a dressing room.

”You can borrow some of my clothes since you are about my size.” Christa flashed him a smile.

”Thank you,” Eren replied while looking at the clothes Christa gave him. They were pretty simple; a pair of dark grey pants, a soft pink shirt, a white apron and to Eren’s joy a white bandana with small pink flowers.

”Come out when you are ready and I’ll show you how to serve our customers,” Christa said with a smirk before she rushed out.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Eren quickly got the clothes on and made sure he looked decent enough in the large mirror. The feminine looking clothes actually did suit him. He liked them. The last kind of work-related uniform he had worn was… well not really meant for public eyes. Eren quickly made his way back to Christa, who was taking an order from a family with three little kids.

”Ah Eren, come! I’ll show you how this works.” Christa exclaimed happily. ”Oh Eren, this is the Cullen family. They are pretty much regulars here. This is Eren, he is new in town.”

”So nice to meet you,” Mrs. Cullen said with a smile.

”Yes, very nice indeed,” Mr. Cullen said before looking to his left. ”Ana, don’t touch that or there will be no dessert for you!”

”Sorry Papa,” the little girl apologized.

Christa tapped lightly on Eren’s arm to get his attention.

”So when you take an order…”

 

The people in town were in most cases very kind and sweet Eren concluded when he finally got a break almost three hours later. It had been interesting to start working during the stress of lunch hour, but he learned so much and Christa was the one who talked to the customers and took orders so all Eren had to do was to bring the orders to the right tables. Christa was very patient and understanding and no matter how many times he did something wrong or was unsure, she just smiled and explained again.

”So the shift you are on right now is from 07.00 AM to 15.00 PM so you are free to go soon. But if you want to stay I will, of course, pay you and you can help me with some inventory count and meet the others. Thanks to Hitch we are a bit behind on practically everything.”

”I’ll stay,” Eren answered with a small smile.

”Great! Then come with me and we’ll start with inventory. Sasha, Connie, keep an eye out for customers will you?!”

Eren never realized how much groceries a restaurant needed until they were checking the inventory. Dear fucking god. The four rooms together were almost the same size as the customer area in the restaurant. Judging by Christa’s swearing and gritted teeth, the inventory count did not match.

”That fucking bitch! Not only did she steal money, but she also stole goods as well! This is it, I’m calling the sheriff!”

Christa stormed out while pulling out her cell phone.

”Eren, go ahead and eat something! This will take some time and during this hour there are hardly any customers at all.”

Eren nodded and strolled up to the desk between the kitchen and the counter.

”Hey Connie, Sasha, could you guys fix me a sandwich or something?” Eren asked.

”Sure thing, what do you want on it?” Connie asked.

”Uhm, just throw something on and it will be fine,” Eren replied.

”Sweet Jesus!” Connie exclaimed as he stared at Eren and Sasha dropped the cooked potato she was holding in front of her open mouth. Sasha then rushed up next to Connie.

”You can’t just throw something on a sandwich! It needs love and dedication!” Sasha screeched.

Eren backed away a step with wide eyes and gulped.

”Uhm, okay… Then you guys decide on something, surprise me?”

The smiles Eren received were almost enough to make him want to flee. He just hoped that the sandwich would be edible. While waiting for the meal, Eren grabbed a cloth and a spray bottle with detergent and headed out to clean the tables while there were hardly any customers in.

When done, Eren returned back to the kitchen desk to find a gigantic sandwich with multiple rows of different meats and vegetables. This was not a normal sandwich… Eren glared inside the kitchen were Connie and Sasha was looking extremely pleased with themselves.

”Go ahead, try it!” Sasha exclaimed brightly. ”It’s my own recipe. It’s good I promise!”

Eren cleaned his hands and then held the sandwich up in its paper. He looked at it and then at the giggling pair in the kitchen with suspicion in his eyes. With a sigh, Eren took a small bite of the sandwich and then he moaned in surprised delight. The sandwich was so tasty! It was the perfect combination of salt, spicy and sweet. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever eaten. When the pair in the kitchen heard the moan they started laughing.

”I told you it was good!”

 

It took almost ten minutes for Eren to finish the sandwich and once he was done Christa returned.

”I see you cleaned the tables, well done!” She smiled brightly. ”Alright, twenty minutes to the next rush! The other waiter should come any minute now. His name is Jean and he requires some getting used to but he is kind and works hard.”

Right about then a tall young man with a long face entered the diner.

”Ah, speaking of the devil. Eren this is Jean, Jean this is Eren – he is Hitch’s replacement.”

Jean and Eren’s eyes locked together and Eren could already hear the arguments they were going to have.

”He is a bit small isn’t he?” Jean laughed out.

”Well so am I, you don’t have a problem with short people I hope?” Christa glared dangerously at the horse-faced man.

”No, no, of course not!” Jean apologized to both Christa and Eren.

Christa was right though Eren thought when the next rush started and he saw Jean working. Jean was very good with the customers and was always doing and saying the right thing and was always smiling. While working Eren tried to learn from Jean and even asked him for advice. Jean liked to shine and being in the spotlight so he gladly explained things and showed Eren how to do certain things. Time moved swiftly and soon the restaurant was closed for the night.

”Alright Eren, I need you here when we open tomorrow at 07.00 AM. I know you will be tired after today but hopefully, you’ll get some rest between the rushes.” Christa explained with a kind voice while counting the money in the cash register.

”I’ll be here. Oh, Christa?” Eren turned to her. ”Is it okay if I shower here and can I borrow the alarm clock that’s in the staff room until tomorrow? I’ll get one of my own tomorrow.”

”But of course, the shower is in the staff bathroom as you know and you can keep the alarm clock, I think it was Hitch’s clock, she liked to sleep during breaks… and during working hours,” the last part Christa muttered and her eye twitched in anger.

”Remind me to never get on your bad side, Christa,” Eren said and chuckled.

Christa just winked and smiled before heading inside the staff room. Jean, dressed in his ordinary clothes, walked up to Eren and smirked.

”If you ever need a guide or a shoulder to cry on…”

”Then I’ll find someone else,” Eren said with a smirk.

Jean laughed, shook his head and patted Eren’s shoulder before going outside. Christa came out of the staff room, clothes in disarray and with a wild look in her eyes.

”Are you alright?” Eren asked her.

”Yeah! I just forgot I have a date tonight! Damn, I forgot!” Christa yelled before turning to Eren. ”Sorry to just leave you, but I’ll lock the front door now and the back door locks itself when you close it. So go out that way okay? Shit! I need to run! See you tomorrow Eren!”

And with that, Eren was alone in the restaurant. With a smile, he sauntered into the staff room and took some of his new clothes and walked inside the bathroom. He hesitated for a moment before he locked the door. Even if he was supposed to be alone, he did not want anyone walking in on him while showering.

He borrowed some of the strawberry scented shampoo and started washing his hair. Eren stood in the warm shower for a while, just enjoying the warm water and the feeling of safety. He then quickly dried himself and put the towel in the laundry basket, making a mental note to ask Christa if he could pay her and use the washing machine later.

A few minutes later Eren was clean and warm, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a flannel shirt that he had decided to use as pajamas. Filling his water bottle with tap water from the kitchen and stealing a banana from the staff room, Eren then picked up the alarm clock and his sleeping bag pushing them into his backpack and headed outside. When Eren had thrown some trash out earlier, he had noticed the fire ladder up to the roof and now that roof was his destination.

As silent as he could Eren, made his way up the ladder and a few moments later he was standing on the roof. The moon was rising and with the help of the light from the moon and the lights from the streets, Eren found a place where he could roll out his sleeping bag. If someone would come up on the roof they would not spot him right away and he could just move a bit and he would have shelter from the rain. But right now the sky was clear and so, after he had set the alarm clock, he lied down on his back and looked up at the night sky.

The last time he had looked at the stars was before his mom and dad died. For the first time since their deaths, the memory of them did not fill Eren with acute and painful sorrow but instead with sadness and longing. Eren wished he could get them back. He wished he could turn back time and save them. But he had learned the hard way that wishing never led to anything and so he made a promise out loud to the night.

”Mom, dad, I think I’m safe for the moment and I promise I’ll keep on fighting. Somehow I’ll find a place where I don’t need to run from people and if I don’t…-” Eren closed his eyes and let the tears fall. –”if I don’t find a place like that… I will not let _anyone_ enslave me and in that case, we will meet soon. I miss you.”

Comforted by the sound of wind in trees and the blinking starlight above, Eren soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Enter Levi! 'Nuff said.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	5. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens the door, throws chapter with Levi inside, sneaks away again*
> 
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴
> 
>  
> 
> Bon Appetit!

The harsh ringing of the alarm clock woke him up. The sun was rising in the sky and Eren yawned while stretching. He rummaged through the backpack and found the water bottle and the banana. Eren chewed absent-mindedly on the fruit, letting his brain wake up. He slowly rose to his feet and started rolling the sleeping bag so it would fit in his backpack again. Glancing at the clock he then packed it down and after checking for people he made his way down the ladder.

Eren quickly sneaked inside the restaurant and headed straight for the staff room. He took fresh clothes from Christa’s locker, walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Eren brushed his teeth, pulled his fingers through his shoulder length hair and then changed into the uniform. With his pajamas and the backpack in his hands, he headed out and put the backpack and the pajamas in the locker where the rest of his stuff was. According to Christa, no one stole anything, except for Hitch who was gone, so Eren felt confident in leaving his stuff there.

When Eren ventured out to the restaurant area again, Christa was waiting for him.

”You are here early. Perfect! I knew I liked you!” She exclaimed happily before talking about what the morning routines were.

”So we have some regulars coming at the morning rush as well. Some are in a hurry and only want a quick breakfast and coffee while others tend to stay for longer. It’s important to try and read people to figure out who is what. I’ll take the first customers and give you some hints and then I’ll let you try okay?”

Eren nodded and focused on the first customer that entered the door. Eren quickly learned that most people who were in a hurry was a bit jittery and some actually even politely explained that they needed to leave quickly and just needed a coffee and/or a bagel to go. Then there were some people who were really hard to read, like the one in front of them right now. A blonde girl with cold eyes. Christa quickly served her a coffee and a breakfast bagel from the kitchen.

”That was Annie. She is actually always in a rush, but as you can see it doesn’t exactly show on her face. So to serve some people you just have to learn who they are. But don’t worry, I’ll be here next to you for a while longer.” Christa winked at Eren and then stepped aside. ”Your turn,” she said with a smile.

Eren swallowed nervously and looked intently at the door, waiting for the next customer.

”Relax, they won’t eat you, ” Christa giggled.

”Easy for you to say, I’m new in town, no one would miss me if I got eaten,” Eren replied with sass.

Christa giggled brightly and Eren could hear Sasha and Connie trying to contain their laughter in the kitchen. Suddenly the door opened and the tall blonde man from the store the other day came in.

”That is Mike, -” Christa whispered, -” he always orders the same, coffee and eggs. He doesn’t talk much and he usually sits down and reads the newspaper while eating so no stress on this one.”

”Good morning and welcome, do you want your usual?” Eren asked Mike.

The strange man looked at him and then smiled, the same small smile as before and nodded.

”That will be 4 dollars and 95 cents please.”

The money was handed over and the giant blonde headed to a seat in the far corner. Mike then pulled out the newspaper from underneath his arm and started reading. When Sasha and Connie were done with the order, new customers walked inside and Christa told Eren with a teasing smile to ”handle them” before she grabbed the eggs and coffee and sauntered off to serve Mike.

The new customers were two men, one blonde giant and one short black-haired guy, and one woman with brown hair and glasses. The woman had an eccentric aura around her and Eren did not even get to say something before she started.

”Oh, my goodness! You are just so freaking _adorable_! You are new here right? I have never seen you before!”

”Yeah, I’m new. Uhm, can I take your order please?” Eren said a bit uncertainly.

”Yeah, I want my coffee and a breakfast bagel! Sasha knows what I want, don’t you Sasha?!” The crazy brunette yelled to the kitchen.

”I got you Hange!” Sasha yelled right back.

The tall blonde sighed and smiled apologetically to Eren.

”Sorry about her, she’s like this when… well, always truth be told. My name is Erwin and I think I will have a coffee, some eggs and bacon please,” Erwin said with a gentle voice.

”Coming right up!” Connie yelled from the kitchen.

”And you sir, what can I get you?” Eren asked the raven-haired guy and turned his gaze to him to get a better look.

The short man was just staring at him with wide silver-blue eyes and Eren was forced to grab hold on the counter when he felt a sudden pang in his chest and his knees almost buckled. Every cell in his body started screaming all at once: _He is our mate!_ And it seemed like the man was experiencing something like that as well.

”Levi, aren’t you going to order something?” Erwin asked his friend.

”Uh, yeah… some tea and a bagel…” Levi replied, still staring at Eren.

”Uhm, do you want to pay individually or?” Eren asked while looking back at Erwin. He could still feel the stare from those silvery eyes.

”I’ll pay this time,” Erwin said softly and handed over a twenty dollar bill. ”Keep the change.”

Eren thanked the man and kept his eyes away from Levi. No matter what just had happened, he was going to ignore it. The last thing he needed was some mumbo-jumbo telling him to jump into the arms of a stranger. Then Christa came back and smiled at the trio.

”Good morning!” she greeted.

”Ahh, good morning Christa. I see you have some new help here,” Erwin smiled back at the blonde and nodded at Eren’s direction.

”Yes and Eren here is a fast learner!” Christa hugged Eren with one arm. ”Why don’t you three go ahead and take a seat, we’ll be right there with your orders.”

Erwin actually had to grab Levi’s arm to get him to start walking, making Hange cackle in joy. Levi glared at them and then looked back at Eren again and had not Erwin led him, Eren could have bet all his money on that the raven would have walked straight into something.

”That’s weird,” Christa whispered next to Eren. ”I mean Levi is kind of the silent, stoic guy that no one knows much about. But this? This is a new kind of strange even for him. I really should ask the midget what his deal is.”

”Are you calling him a midget? We are both shorter than him!” Eren exclaimed with a chuckle.

Christa laughed as well before heading out on the floor and straight to the trio. Eren followed her with his gaze and then noticed that Levi was staring at him again and he quickly looked away. The doorbell sounded and Eren was happy to see new customers. Anything to try and forget about the presence of the pale man with silver eyes that still was staring at him.

 

 

Soon the breakfast rush was over and to Eren’s relief, the trio was gone as well. He quickly grabbed a rag and the spray bottle with detergent and headed out onto the battlefield. Almost every table was in need of a cleanup and Eren was more than happy to fix them. He was just about done when he heard yelling from the kitchen.

”Eren, it’s time for a lunch break for all of us!” Connie yelled and came out of the kitchen with Sasha. Each of them holding two plates with food.

Eren quickly got a pitcher with some leftover apple juice from the breakfast and four glasses. They sat down at a table for four and soon Christa joined them. They made some casual conversation and every time Eren got a question about him or his past he tried to answer it without really answering and start talking about something else.

He noticed the looks the others were giving him but some things are better off left alone and besides… Eren would leave Shiganshina in a week or maybe two. Even if he liked the people in the restaurant and some of the customers, he could not stay or someone would surely find him.

”So Christa, did you find out anything about Levi?” Connie asked with a smirk.

”Yeah, he was so strange when he was staring like that!” Sasha exclaimed with her mouth full of food.

”I did manage to gather some intel, -” Christa smirked teasingly and winked at Eren, -” and I think Levi might have a crush on a certain somebody.”

”What?!” Eren sputtered out with wide eyes.

”Yeah, but don’t worry Eren, he is a nice guy,” Christa said gently.

”But he doesn’t even know me, he just saw me today! How can he have a crush?” Eren exclaimed in horror.

”Have you ever heard about ’love at first sight’ Eren? I know that’s how I met my girlfriend. We saw each other and both of us just knew,” Christa explained with a tender voice, her eyes soft.

Both Connie and Sasha started snickering at Eren’s facial expression. He looked utterly terrified, his eyes wild and his mouth gaping like a fish on dry land.

”Eren, calm down. It’s going to be alright,” Christa consoled him while gently patting his back.

 

 

Eren spent the remaining half hour before the lunch rush with refilling paper napkins and cleaning the floor with a broom. Christa had told him that Levi normally came in for breakfast and only sporadically came in for lunch or dinner and that Eren should be able to breathe for the rest of the day. The word was should. But as usual, nothing could be simple in Eren’s life and only a few minutes into the lunch rush, Eren could feel the stare in his back as he walked with two plates to an elderly couple. As slowly as he could he put the plates down and talked a bit with the couple, hoping and praying that Christa would deal with the raven.

He met Levi and his friends on his way back to the counter as they were heading for a table.

”Eren!” Hange yelled and hugged him.

”Oi shitty glasses, behave yourself!” Levi growled at the manic brunette.

”Yeah yeah Levi,” Hange pouted with a tiny smirk, her eyes glittering with joy as she released Eren.

”I do apologize for both of my friends’ behavior, Eren.” Erwin sighed and then smiled at the boy.

”Oh, it’s no problem. I- I should head back to help Christa.” Eren quickly moved passed them and practically ran back.

For the rest of the lunch hour, Eren could feel Levi’s eyes follow him and a part of him wanted to yell at the man. Tell him to stop, to go away, to leave him alone! But the other part wanted to welcome the attention Levi gave him, no matter how creepy it was and _that_ part made Eren terrified. He quickly shoved all those thoughts and feelings down, locked the door and threw away the key. Eren did not _want_ that attention nor did he _need_ it. He was only staying for a while and then he was going to move on to another town or city.

The last hours of his shift went slowly and he actually made an order to go from Sasha and Connie before their shift ended as well. Two sandwiches á la Sasha.

Eren cleaned up a bit, grabbed the sandwiches and headed for the staff room. He quickly packed down the sandwiches, stole an apple from the fruit basket and filled his water bottle. Then he grabbed the pajamas, walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. As he showered he made another mental note to buy some new shampoo for Christa or whoever it was that owned the bottle.

Eren quickly got dressed and hid away his ears again with the beige bandana made of rags. He added another mental note; buy more bandanas! Stealthily he made his way outside with his backpack and up the fire ladder again. Eren sat down next to the little shed on the roof and leaned back against the wooden wall. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating while looking up at the blue sky. Somehow he knew that he would never grow tired of looking at the sky. It was always something new to look at; different colors, clouds and during the night there was the moon and the stars.

Eren had been in Shiganshina for two days now. Christa had mentioned that she gives the paycheck every Monday. It was now Thursday and that meant that if he wanted enough money to buy a bus ticket and not starve he would need to stay for another week and a half. Unless someone found him, but then he would just flee and leave everything behind, including the much-needed money from a paycheck. With a sigh, Eren took another bite of the sandwich and looked at the white clouds flying over a bright blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be some angst incoming... Who knows?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I guess the name of the chapter give it away... or does it? 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Eren had decided to go shopping for shampoo and bandanas after his shift ended. He also wanted to buy some fruit and prepare for an entire Saturday spent on the roof. It was supposed to be sunny the whole day and he had not gotten a chance to read his father’s journal yet.

Christa had given him the Sunday shift since Jean wanted to switch and for Eren, it did not really matter whether he worked Saturday or Sunday as long as he got paid. He was even allowed to use the washing machine whenever as long as he cleaned up after himself. Eren had not been able to resist hugging the blonde in pure joy when she had told him that.

The Friday morning started as usual and as soon as the restaurant was opened it was filling with customers. Eren stood alone at the counter when the infamous trio entered.

”Eren!” a loud voice was heard.

Eren closed his eyes, trying to find the patience to deal with this shit so early. He put on a smile and opened his eyes only to find a face extremely close to his.

”Hi Eren,” Hange said and backed away a bit.

”Hi, Hange and good morning to you, Erwin, Levi,” Eren nodded to them. ”What can I get for you today?”

”Yes, what can you get us, _Eren_?” Hange asked with a creepy smile.

”Uh… perhaps some decaf or some calming tea?” Eren suggested and raised an eyebrow.

Hange started cackling and rested a hand on Erwin’s shoulder.

”I love this kid!” She wheezed out.

”Not bad, brat,” Levi said slowly and smirked.

After taking their orders Eren leaned on the counter and wondered what the hell just happened. Levi who barely had said a word suddenly complemented him _and_ smiled? And then as the short man was leaving for a table he had winked, _fucking winked_ , at Eren.

The rest of the day Eren worked hard and when the shift ended he hurried to get changed. He emptied the backpack, leaving only the sleeping bag, the heat suppressants and the journal. That left a bit of space for some food, bandanas and a bottle or two of shampoo.

Quickly he got out on the sidewalk and turned left. Christa had told him that there was a grocery shop just a few blocks away. He soon found it and entered through the automatic glass doors. Looking around Eren grabbed a shopping basket and walked straight for the fruit. Picking out a few bananas and apples, he then went straight for the shampoo.

Picking out a bottle of the strawberry scented shampoo, he glanced at the other bottles. There were so many of them! He picked one up and read the label and then put it back down. Picked another up, put it back down only to pick the first one up again. Indecisiveness flooded him and he groaned in frustration.

”Pick that one!” a child’s voice was heard.

Eren looked to his side and saw a smiling girl with pigtails standing next to him.

”My brother uses that one, -” the girl pointed at a dark bottle, -” and he smells nice.”

”Oh, okay, thank you!” Eren exclaimed gratefully and grabbed the bottle and put it in the shopping basket.

”Your welcome!” The girl giggled and ran back to her parents.

As Eren made his way towards the cashier he smiled to himself. Getting shopping advice from little girls, yeah why not? On a clothing rack close to the wall, accessories were hanging and to Eren’s great joy there were some pretty large scarves hanging there as well. He picked a few of them out and put them in the shopping basket. He paid and put the fruit, scarves, and bottles in his backpack and headed out.

Eren slowly walked back to the restaurant. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched and he quickly looked around him. His gaze suddenly met with silver and Eren’s eyes widened. Levi was standing a few blocks away, looking at him. The raven smirked, waved at Eren and then walked away. Eren stood still for a moment, staring at the spot where Levi had been and with his mind racing. Then he sprinted to the alley where the fire ladder was and soon he was up on the roof.

Eren quickly rolled out his sleeping bag and sat down on it. After eating an apple Eren picked up his father’s journal and started reading. Eren soon realized that the journal was a true treasure. It seemed like his dad had written the journal solely to give it to Eren later. Everything was explained and he even found some personal messages inside that made his heart ache and his eyes tear up.

A few hours later the sun was setting and Eren scooted down in the sleeping bag. He thought about the pages he had read so far and felt conflicted. A part of him wanted to show the information to the world, to make people understand Nekos but the other part reminded him that the humans had brought doom to Eren’s kind and because of that, he was the only one left.

His father had explained earlier that a lot of Nekos were treated as sex slaves and were sold as such. That was probably also the main reason to why so many of his kind had died and why Nekos were all but extinct.

Eren looked up at the red sky and wondered how his life would have been like if he had been born a human.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren let himself sleep in the next morning. He had fallen asleep late since his thoughts went into overdrive after reading in the journal. Yawning and stretching Eren realized with an urgency that he needed to go to the bathroom. He brought some money, thinking he would buy something to eat from the restaurant, and the bottle of shampoo. Now he had the perfect excuse to go to the bathroom.

Eren climbed down the ladder and to his luck the back door was open with a small wedge keeping it so. He sneaked in, relieved himself and put the shampoo bottle next to the other bottle. Eren quickly sneaked out again and walked casually around the corner and inside the restaurant.

”Hey, Eren! Missed me so much that you needed to come in on your day off?” Jean smirked.

”Nah, I just missed Sasha’s sandwiches,” Eren said loud enough for Sasha to hear.

”Awww,” she squealed. ”I will make the best sandwich for you, got a new recipe and everything!”

”Can’t wait!” Eren called back smiling.

”That will be 3 dollars 50 cents.”

”Right,” Eren put the money in Jean’s hand and stepped aside, not wanting to be in the way of the line.

Feeling someone tapping his shoulder, Eren turned around and met silvery eyes.

”Hey,” Levi said.

”Eh, hey,” Eren mumbled and looked away, not daring to meet the other’s intense gaze.

”What can I get for you Levi?” Jean, the great savior, asked.

”Tea and some cookies I think,” Levi replied, still holding his gaze on Eren.

Thankfully Eren’s sandwich was ready and before Levi could say anything else, Eren took his meal and left. He ran around the corner of the restaurant and flew up the ladder, not stopping until he was behind the little shed and sitting on his sleeping bag again. Eren took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.

 Eren was about to start eating his sandwich when the sound of someone climbing the ladder alerted him. He held his breath and listened intently. A shadow fell on him and Eren looked up.

”How did you find me?” Eren asked a bit annoyed.

”Does it really matter?”

”Not really I guess,” Eren mumbled, looking down at the sandwich in his hands.

Levi walked towards him and sat down very, very close to Eren. Their shoulders almost touched. The close proximity made Eren anxious and his ears flicked under the bandana.

”What are you doing?!”

”Sitting,” Levi calmy said.

”But why?”

”Why do people sit, Eren?”

An awkward silence fell and Eren was still looking at the sandwich in his hands.

”But why are you up here?” Eren whispered.

”Because I want to get to know you,” Levi responded.

”But…”

”You felt it didn’t you? The connection?”

Silence fell and Eren could feel Levi staring at him again. Suddenly Levi sighed, making Eren glance at him. Levi was looking down at Eren’s sleeping bag.

”You don’t actually sleep up here do you?” Levi’s voice was filled with concern.

Eren looked away.

”So what if I do?”

”Eren,” Levi started but stopped when he saw the grim expression on the boy’s face.

”Please leave,” Eren whispered.

Eren could feel the reluctance radiating from Levi, but then the older man stood up and looked at the view of the town.

”If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Eren did not answer. He simply stared at his sandwich, waiting for the man to leave. He heard another sigh and then Levi was gone. Still staring at his sandwich, Eren put it down in front of him, having completely lost his appetite. Why would Levi even care? And why did Eren feel so sad when he asked the raven to leave? He did want to be alone, did he not? So _why_?

There was not a future for Eren here. It would only be a matter of time before someone found out who he was, what he was, and then he would be forced to flee again. And if Levi found out he would be the same as the others. After all, it was in the human nature. Eren felt tears slowly dripping down his cheeks and he wiped at them angrily. Why did he even care about Levi? He did not even know him!

Eren glared at the spot the older man had been just moments before. His eyes widened when he saw a paper bag next to the sleeping bag. He carefully reached out and grabbed it. Eren opened it up and peeked inside. Cookies. There were actual cookies inside the bag. Eren stared at them and closed the bag again. He then got up and ran towards the ladder. Once on the ground, he went out on the street, looking frantically after the raven.

Eren saw him walking towards a black car and started running.

”Hey, you forgot this!” Eren yelled.

Levi turned around and smirked.

”Keep them! I already had my fill with sweetness for today,” Levi winked and got in the car.

With a growl, Eren walked forward and blocked Levi from closing the door.

”I don’t want them,” Eren mumbled and pushed the bag to Levi’s chest, forcing the raven to grab it.

Eren then tried to leave but a strong hand held onto his arm.

”Why not? I thought those were your favorites,” Levi said while frowning.

”I don’t want anything from you or anything to do with you so JUST GO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Eren shouted, pulled his arm free and started running back to his roof, leaving a wide-eyed Levi behind.

 

Eren sat down on his sleeping bag again. Tears flowing down his cheeks and his hands were shaking. Staring blankly at the ground, Eren’s thoughts were racing. He needed to leave. Just the Sunday and Monday shifts left, then he would get his paycheck and then he could buy a bus ticket out of here.

The decision had been made but still, Eren did not feel any better. But he needed to get out of this town. He knew this. He had known it before he even came here.

With a sigh, he shakily reached for his sandwich and took a bite. Eren frowned as the sandwich tasted like ash in his mouth but stubbornly continued chewing the food and swallowed before taking another bite.

Of course, he needed to tell Christa and she was not at work until Monday. Well, she always had the horse-face to help her until she found someone else. She will be fine. Everything will be fine...

 

* * *

 

 

The Sunday shift went slow. It was the least busy day of the week and most people came in for dinner at the evening and by then Eren was already up on the roof, reading in the journal. Luckily he did not see Levi or any of the man’s friends during the entire day.

 

* * *

 

 

The dreaded Monday then came and Eren was very nervous. He was unsure whether to tell Christa straight away or wait until the end of the shift so he could flee her anger. He decided to wait. When Eren saw Erwin and Hange enter the restaurant without Levi he sighed out in relief. The pair was a bit quiet which in itself was pretty strange. They looked sadly at Eren and he felt his cheeks burn in shame. It almost seemed like Hange wanted to say something, but Erwin silenced her with a look and then they headed for a table, leaving a confused Eren standing behind the counter.

The time moved extremely slowly for Eren. He just wanted the shift to be over so he could tell Christa, pack his stuff and get out of town. The lunch hour came and Levi did not show up. Deep inside Eren felt a bit bad that the raven would not join his friends for breakfast and lunch. If Levi had just ordered like a normal person and then joined his friends and left Eren alone, everything would have been fine!

Once his shift was over he looked for Christa and found her sitting next to a tall dark-haired woman with freckles.

”Eren, come! This is Ymir, my girlfriend,” Christa beamed.

”Nice to meet you,” Eren greeted.

”Yo,” Ymir replied looking bored.

”Christa, I need to talk to you,” Eren mumbled.

”Oh, sure. Come with me,” Christa said and led them an empty corner of the restaurant, so they could talk in private.

”I… I need to leave this evening, it’s kind of an emergency,” Eren said and looked down on the floor.

”But… you will be back right?” Christa asked with a frown.

”Yeah, I don’t know, probably not,” Eren replied and glanced at her.

Christa stared at him with a blank expression. Eren was a bit concerned if he had broken her or something. Then she smiled sadly.

”Well, then you are going to need your paycheck and you are going to eat with me, Sasha and Connie. We want to say goodbye.”

”But I need to get the next bus-” Eren started.

”The next bus from Shiganshina doesn’t leave until 06.15 PM. That gives us almost two and a half hours to eat and talk. I won’t take no for an answer, Eren.”

Christa then turned and walked to her girlfriend. She gave her a hug and gave her a strange look. Ymir simply nodded and headed out.

”Now then, what would you want for your last meal?” Christa smirked.

Eren sighed and told her to surprise him. He just wanted to go and pack his stuff before eating.

A few minutes later Eren stood in the staff room and carefully packed his backpack. He did manage to get everything inside but the backpack was filled to the brim. He carried it back to the restaurant and was surprised by a table filled with different kinds of food. Eren stared at the people standing next to it.

”We didn’t know what your favorites were so we made a little bit of everything,” Connie explained and shrugged.

”Oh, okay. It looks delicious,” Eren smiled and sat down.

 

Connie and Sasha joked around a lot, making Eren laugh and with a painful jab in his chest Eren realized that he was going to miss his newly found friends.

Christa, on the other hand, was unusually silent and often glanced out the windows of the restaurant. An uneasy feeling grabbed hold on Eren and he put his fork down.

”I think I should get going. I really need to stretch my legs before the trip,” he said casually, trying to hide his growing anxiety.

”Already?!” Christa exclaimed nervously. ”You haven’t even had dessert yet!”

”Yeah, I’m sorry but-” Eren never got a chance to finish as the door to the restaurant opened.

Eren cursed under his breath. Levi, Hange, and Erwin entered the restaurant and intentionally blocked the door. The look in their eyes made Eren breathe faster and he swallowed nervously. His eyes darting back and forth between the trio and the only unblocked way out - the back door.

”Eren,” Levi said with a smooth voice and took a step forward.

With incredible speed, Eren grabbed his backpack and ran behind the counter and towards the back door. He heard Levi close behind him and he let out a terrified whine. Just a few more steps to the door… and then he felt Levi’s arms around his waist and he was hoisted up in the air.

”Let me go! Let me go!” Eren yelled and tried to land a punch or a kick on the raven. Some of them landed, but Levi would still not let go of him.

Erwin came and grabbed hold on Eren’s flailing arms. Eren felt himself being sandwiched between the men and he let out a terrified whimper that turned into broken sobs as his tears started flowing.

”Shhh Eren, it’s going to be okay,” Levi whispered softly in his ear.

Hange calmly walked towards them with a syringe in her hand. She let the needle pierce the skin on Eren’s left arm and injected him with its contents. After around 15 seconds the world started spinning and he rested his head heavily against Levi’s shoulder. Soon darkness won and everything turned quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Levi's Pov of this chapter. So many emotions everywhere!  
> (｡◕‿◕｡)


	7. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in casually and clears throat*
> 
> Good evening ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> My heart was filled with warmth from the despair and longing for answers you showed in your comments. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)
> 
> Therefore I have decided to answer your prayers and upload this chapter now.  
> Now this means that I won't be uploading the next chapter until sometime next weekend, I've got finals to do this upcoming week and the desperation is real.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy Levi! 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)
> 
> .

Levi had no idea how to process everything. Sure, he was a bit surprised that day when he first saw his true mate. He was allowed to be surprised and to be in slight shock since he had been searching and waiting for his mate for over a decade. And then he finds him in Christa’s restaurant no less. And he was so beautiful and so pure. So innocent. So above Levi in every single way and still fate wanted them together. Or above him in every single way but one - the boy was shorter than Levi. Something he found highly amusing and so, so very precious.

Levi may not have been the smoothest that first day. Mostly because his thoughts were racing in his head and he could not get enough of the vision that was Eren – his soulmate! The one that was created for Levi and for him alone. That lunch Levi spent dodging questions from Hange and Erwin and only told them the basics, that the boy in the restaurant was his true mate. Levi was forced to make the excited pair promise that they would not do or say anything stupid until he had had the chance to take the first step.

 

The next day started pretty well. Of course, Hange had a hard time to actually hold back, but she did not do anything too catastrophic. Rather she actually helped as Eren showed some attitude for a moment instead of being his shy self and Levi was itching to see more of that side of the boy. He just knew that they would be able to have a good time together.

 

And then Saturday came and Levi could not believe his luck when his green-eyed mate was standing in front of him in the restaurant. With a carefully hidden smile, he had tapped the boy’s shoulder and prepared to make some conversation. But like every other single thing in Levi’s life, nothing was ever easy. They barely got a chance to greet each other before that tall, arrogant horse-faced boy behind the counter wanted him to order.

Levi wanted to growl at the punk but then he remembered Christa’s advice and he ordered tea and cookies. Eren’s favorite cookies. Maybe if he played his cards right he could get a small coffee date? Or rather tea date but still, it would be a start. But then… Eren took his sandwich and practically ran out of the restaurant. Leaving Levi standing there puzzled and wondering what just happened. People often thought of him as awkward in social situations, but he could not think of anything that would have caused the boy to flee.

He waited impatiently on his tea and the cookies. Once he got them Levi walked outside. With a casual look around him, to make sure no one was watching him, he sniffed the air. He soon found the sweet scent that belonged to Eren and followed it. Levi followed it around the corner and into the alley next to the restaurant and… up the ladder? With a frown, Levi threw the paper mug in the trash next to him and put the paper bag with cookies between his teeth as he started to climb.

Once Levi was up on the roof, he sniffed the air again and followed the scent to the other side of the small wooden shed. He soon saw Eren sitting on something green and soft, prepared to eat his sandwich.

”How did you find me?” Eren asked, sounding like he was in a bad mood.

”Does it really matter?” Levi asked him, hoping the boy would leave it alone. The last thing Levi wanted to do was upsetting Eren by explaining that he was not entirely human too early.

”Not really I guess,” Eren mumbled, looking down at the sandwich in his hands.

Levi carefully walked towards Eren and sat down close to the boy.

”What are you doing?!” Eren asked dismayed.

”Sitting,” Levi calmy said.

”But why?”

Was this boy for real?

”Why do people sit, Eren?”

Silence fell and Eren still refused to look at him. The boy kept his gaze fixed on the meal in his hands and for the first time in his life, Levi was jealous of a sandwich.

”But why are you up here?” Eren whispered.

”Because I want to get to know you,” Levi responded. Hoping that the boy would understand but then it hit Levi. What if Eren had not felt the tug? Though Levi was fairly certain that the boy had felt it. He had been staring at Eren the entire time that first day. The look of shock and confusion that suddenly disappeared for a way too neutral expression. Like he was hiding it.

”But…”

”You felt it didn’t you? The connection?”

Silence fell again and Levi could not help staring at Eren. Why was it so hard for the boy to accept they had a connection? At this rate, Levi would be thrilled at having something, _anything_ , with Eren! That way Levi would at least have a chance to build some sort of relationship from it. Levi sighed and looked down from the boy and to the ground. With suddenly wide eyes, Levi realized that the green soft thing he thought was a pillow or a blanket, was actually a sleeping bag. He could not help but ask his thoughts out loud.

”You don’t actually sleep up here do you?” Levi’s voice was filled with concern. Anything could happen to the boy if he slept outside. He could get hypothermia. People could hurt him or worse.

Eren looked away and that was the only answer Levi really needed.

”So what if I do?” Eren’s voice was filled with… Sadness? Indifference? Emptiness? Whatever it was, Levi did not like it.

”Eren,” Levi started but stopped when he saw the grim expression on the boy’s face. What had happened to Eren that could make him so…

”Please leave,” Eren whispered.

 _No_. Levi did not want to leave. He wanted to protect this boy. He wanted to hold him. To carry him home and to smother him with affection. But nothing good would come off forcing him. Eren seemed almost scared of him and yet Levi could not figure out exactly what had caused that.

Levi stood up and brushed the dirt off of his slacks and looked at the view. It was quite charming actually. Might be a good place to come and talk in the coming days. But first, he was going home and leave Eren here… alone.

The last thing Levi wanted was to do was to leave. But he also wanted Eren to trust him, to open up to him and he could not force that. No, patience was key and if the boy felt safer on the roof… Then his future mate should stay here… For now.

”If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

Levi was surprised when the boy came running after him. But of course, Eren thought Levi had accidentally left the cookies there. Such a sweet brat.

”Keep them! I already had my fill with sweetness for today,” Levi winked and got in the car.

It was needless to mention that Eren surprised him again when the boy actually growled and stood in the way so Levi could not close the car door.

”I don’t want them,” Eren mumbled and pushed the bag to Levi’s chest, forcing him to grab it.

Levi was confused to Eren’s behavior and when the boy tried to leave he grabbed his arm.

”Why not? I thought those were your favorites,” Levi said while frowning. Christa had told him that chocolate chip cookies were Eren’s favorites. Had she been wrong? No matter, he could get other cookies or if the boy wanted something else, Levi would get that.

”I don’t want anything from you or anything to do with you so JUST GO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” Eren shouted, pulled his arm free and started running back to the roof, leaving a wide-eyed Levi behind.

That was… unexpected. Dazed, Levi sat the cookies down on the passenger seat and closed the car door. With a sudden sharp pain in his chest, Levi grabbed the steering wheel forcefully. His knuckles turning white and his breathing quickened. He had been rejected. Rejected by his true mate. How? _Why_? Levi blinked his eyes rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Home. He needed to get home.

Levi turned the key in the ignition and headed towards the mansion. If someone would have asked him later about the journey between the town and the mansion, he would not have been able to answer. He simply did not remember anything.

Once the car was parked, Levi walked inside the enormous building. His head hanging dejectedly and he could barely keep his emotions in check.

”Levi! There you ar- Levi? Are you alright? What happened?” Hange suddenly sounded concerned and she tried to get a peek under the black hair that hanged in front of Levi’s face.

”Eren… he… he rejected me.” The last part came out like a broken whimper and Levi’s body shook as violent sobs started tearing him apart.

”Oh Levi,” Hange embraced the shorter man. ”Come, let’s get you to your room and then we’ll talk alright?”

Not finding the strength nor the will to oppose her, he let himself be led through the large building. Once in his room, Hange wrapped a blanket around him and told him to stay put. Then she disappeared. Suddenly alone again, Levi relived those last moments with Eren. How the boy did not want anything to do with him. How he would never get a chance to be with Eren. How he… was forced to endure the rest of his shortened life alone and in pain. If this is what love felt like, Levi did not want it. He did not want to feel like this.

”Levi, I brought some tea and Erwin decided to tag along as well,” Hange said softly and put the tray with teacups and teapot down on the small table in the corner of the room.

”Come, Levi, sit with us,” Erwin coaxed and let a gentle hand guide Levi to one of the chairs. ”Tell us what happened.”

Levi jumped straight into it. He told Erwin and Hange about the roof, about how Eren was sleeping up there and how defensive the boy was. How he had bought cookies and that had somehow triggered something and that it had ended with Eren shouting at Levi, telling him to leave him alone and that the boy did not want anything to do with him.

Hange let out some comforting cooing sounds and held Levi’s hand in hers. Erwin, on the other hand, looked calculating.

”Levi, I don’t want you to give up just yet,” Erwin said, causing the others to look at him. ”From what you just told me, I think that Eren might be on the run. If he just has run away from home or if it’s something bigger I don't know. But Levi, he is acting a lot like you did when you first got here with Isabel and Farlan. Pushing other people away. Keeping them at distance. Do you remember why you did that?”

”To protect myself and those I care about. Because I never knew when I needed to…” Levi fell silent and his eyes widened with the sudden realization.

”Needed to what?” Erwin inquired.

”Needed to leave.”

 

”Levi, calm down,” Erwin sighed.

”I can’t! What if he leaves? What if he _leaves_!” Levi exclaimed with frustration as he continued his pacing.

”Unless he got a car, which is highly unlikely, he can’t leave town until Monday and by then we will have figured something out,” Erwin replied calmly. ”Hange and I will go and eat breakfast, as usual, you should come to.”

”No,” Levi said. ”I don’t want to be the one who pushes him leave. If there is a chance for you to talk to him and maybe get him to give me a chance to… to do something. I will do anything, Erwin, _anything_.” The last part came out as a whisper, Levi stared blankly in front of him.

 

Levi could barely eat or sleep. He wanted to do something, but he did not know what. According to his friends, all he could do was wait. Wait until Monday and hope that the brat would not leave. That he would change his mind about Levi. That he would give him a chance.

 

When Monday came he actually followed Erwin and Hange around, telling them what to do and what to not do. Asking them to do try to get Eren to understand that he would be safe here. That he would be loved. They promised to do their best and then left, leaving Levi alone.

Time moved so agonizingly slowly when Levi was alone. He wished he had work to do, but he always was ahead on his work and he had left his computer at his office. Sighing, Levi sat down and checked his phone. He silently wondered if Eren had a cell phone, if not Levi would get one for him. These days no one can survive without one.

When Levi heard a car outside, he ran through the corridors and met Hange and Erwin as they entered the kitchen.

”So?” Levi all but yelled.

”We did not talk to him,” Erwin said gently.

”What!?”

”We did not need to, Levi. He looked and smelled conflicted.” Erwin sat down and looked intently at Levi. ”I think a part of him wants to give in, wants to run to you and then there is another part of him that is telling him to fight it or simply to run away.”

”So… there is a chance?” Levi asked and looked at them with a glimmer of hope.

”There is a chance, Levi.” Erwin smiled.

 

There was a chance. There was a freaking chance! Now if he just played his cards right, all might end well after all. After a long conversation with Erwin and Hange, Levi had decided to take a walk and clear his head. That was why he was standing next to the lake a few miles from the mansion. He always felt at peace when he looked out over the water. Hearing the gentle splashing of the small waves. Smelling the algae and the sweet scent of meadowsweet that bloomed during the summer.

He could not wait to show Eren this place. Maybe they could build a home by the lake. Then they could have picnics or something and their pups would run around, playing in the high grass by the water. His mate would be pregnant and be sitting next to him, smiling at the playing children and they would have a family. Something that Levi had longed for almost his entire life.

Levi stood next to the lake for a while. So relaxed was he, that when his phone vibrated in his pocket he actually jumped high in the air. Ever so grateful that he was alone, he answered the phone.

”Hange, what do-”

”Levi, he’s leaving!” Hange’s panicked voice was heard.

”What?” Levi whispered as he felt his blood run cold.

”Levi, you need to come back right away! We are going to town!”

 

Levi ran in his other shape to get back as fast as he could. Only one thought echoed inside his mind. Eren was leaving. He was actually leaving! And once Eren had left, it would be very hard to find him again. Sniffing him out in a small town like Shiganshina was one thing. But if he got to a larger town or a large city like Trost… It would be practically hopeless to track him down.

”Levi!” Hange shouted and waved from Erwin’s blue SUV.

Without thinking much about it Levi shifted back into human shape and jumped into the backseat. He noticed that someone of the pair had thought about bringing spare clothes and he gratefully started to get dressed.

”Christa is going to try and stall Eren as best as she can, but we better hurry,” Erwin told Levi, as he floored the gas pedal, forcing Levi to hold on to the seats.

”You better put on your seat belt,” Hange said in a sing-song, giddy from the speed.

Levi growled but did as he was told. The last thing he wanted was to die in a car crash because he did not wear a fucking seat belt. The fields swooshed outside the windows and Levi was thankful that no one was out on the small road at the moment. Not that he underestimated Erwin’s driving skills but some people driving on the roads were complete morons.

”So what’s the plan?” Levi asked.

”We are going to kidnap him, sounds fun right?” Hange exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Wait, what? Levi never got a chance to ask if the deranged woman had meant that literally as Erwin pulled over and parked the SUV. The three of them scrambled out of the car and hurriedly entered the restaurant.

Eren was still there. He had not left yet. The boy did not look happy at seeing them, but Levi could not care less at the moment. Eren was _still here_ and now he would come home with them. With Levi.

But something was wrong. Eren was breathing rapidly and his eyes were darting between them and… the counter? No, the back door. He was preparing to flee. Levi could not let that happen.

”Eren,” he said as he took a step forward, trying to reach the boy.

Eren bolted. The boy ran holding his backpack. Fleeing behind the counter. And Levi followed him. Eren was fast, there was no question about it, but Levi was faster. He was a shapeshifter after all and it had some perks. Frowning, Levi heard his mate let out a whine and he sounded completely terrified. Why was this boy so scared of him? _Why_?

Levi caught up to Eren just before the boy reached the back door. Sliding his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, Levi lifted him up and held firm.

”Let me go! Let me go!” Eren yelled and flailed his arms and legs around trying to hit Levi. Which the boy did, but that was another perk of being a shapeshifter – stamina and durability. Sure the kicks and punches hurt, but they did not hurt so bad and they definitely did not harm him.

Erwin came to help and took hold on Eren’s arms and used his large body to block any kicks coming since Hange was preparing a syringe with a sedative. Wide-eyed, Levi heard Eren whimper and then his mate let out heartbreaking sobs. The boy trembled in fear and Levi tried to comfort him.

”Shhh Eren, it’s going to be okay,” he whispered softly in the boy’s ear.

Eren continued to cry and first when the sedative pulled the boy down in unconsciousness, the sobbing stopped. He felt so bad for the poor boy. How the hell was he going to earn Eren’s trust now? Lifting his sleeping mate up in his arms, he followed Erwin and Hange back to the customer area of the restaurant.

”Thank you, Christa. I doubt we can ever repay you for this, but we will try,” Erwin said with a smile.

”Don’t worry about it!” Christa exclaimed. ”We are going to be family sooner or later and besides-” She looked at the sleeping boy in Levi’s arms and continued in a soft voice. –”I just wanted to help Eren. I think he has had a rough time, you know, and he needs to find someone he can hold on to. He is probably going to hate me though for tricking him.” She ended with a sad frown, only to look up when Erwin rested his hand on her shoulder.

”Maybe he will at first, but once he realizes why we did it… I think he will forgive you,” Erwin smiled softly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

With some help from Erwin, Levi and his mate got in the car. Levi sat in the backseat and Eren was lying with his head rested on Levi’s thigh. Absentmindedly Levi ran his fingers through the chocolate locks and looked down at his beautiful mate’s relaxed face. In his sleep, Eren looked utterly adorable and his lips were pouting slightly. So kissable… Levi pulled himself together, looked out through the car window and wondered how he was going to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually noticed when I edited this chapter that the word "Why" came every so often! So why not name the chapter after it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter has given you some answers to why (lol) Levi acted in desperation... 
> 
> Oh, you might have noticed a line in this chapter that I actually stole from a famous movie... I wasn't aware I did it while writing but noticed it during the editing. Maybe you noticed it too? 
> 
> Next chapter will probably give you even more answers... 
> 
> Until next time, lovelies! (◕‿◕✿)


	8. True Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Well then... last time Eren was kidnapped by Levi, Hange, and Erwin...  
> What will happen now?
> 
> Let's find out!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

The first thing Eren noticed as he fought against the fog in his head was the sound of an engine and the warmth of a hand that gently was holding his shoulder. He was lying on his side with something soft, yet firm, under his right cheek. He dared not open his eyes, memories from earlier still raced in his mind.

”How long until he wakes up?”

Levi, that was Levi’s voice. Eren realized that the ’pillow’ under his head must be Levi’s thigh.

”He should be under for at least another hour or two.”

So they had not noticed that he had woken up, good, that meant he had a chance of escaping once the opportunity arises.

A hand suddenly stroke his head and with an internal sigh of relief, Eren felt that his bandana was still tied on his head. He made a mental note to thank Christa for her advice regarding hairpins, they indeed helped to keep the bandana in place. With a sudden shock, Eren remembered that Christa probably was the reason why he was kidnapped in the first place and he could not help but frown. A frown that did not go unnoticed.

”Hange, can Eren dream while drugged?”

”Well, there are discussio-”

”A simple yes or no will suffice,” Levi sounded a bit annoyed.

”Technically yes, I guess, why?”

”He is frowning,”

Eren felt a finger follow his eyebrows and forced himself to relax and lie still. As his frown disappeared, so did the finger. It took everything Eren had to lie still like that and he was mentally dancing in joy when he felt the car stop. There was movement around him, a sudden wind blew on his face before he was carefully lifted up in someone’s arms.

_Wait for the opportune moment, wait for the opportune moment…_

Eren pretended to be a lifeless doll, hanging limply in the arm’s carrying him. They were walking, a few steps up and then the sound of a door opening and closing. They must be inside a house now, the footsteps echoing slightly and the scent of food hung heavy in the air.

”Levi, once you have made Eren comfortable, will you come down here again? We need to talk about what to do next.”

”Yeah,” the deep voice rumbled in the chest that Eren was held tightly against.

It took a couple of minutes with walking and going up some stairs before Eren was gently put down on a soft bed. The same hand as before caressed his cheek lightly and then disappeared. The sound of footsteps walking away and then a door was closed. Eren lied still for a few more moments before opening his eyes. There was no one in the room except for him.

Looking around Eren could not see his backpack and he could not stay in the room nor could he wander off in the house with at least three people inside. This was their territory and he would stand no chance at running away if they saw him. Hoping that the backpack somehow magically would appear during his escape Eren looked around for escape routes. The only possible one was the window and so he walked silently to it.

Eren quickly looked outside and felt his heart sink to his stomach, he was on the third floor and it was at least 30 feet to the ground. Even so, Eren opened the window and peeked out. The room was placed at one of the corners of the building and just four feet away from the window was a white drainpipe.

Eren climbed out the window, took aim and then jumped straight for the drainpipe. With a clanking sound, he managed to grab hold on it and swiftly let himself half climb and half glide to the ground.

Looking around, Eren saw a couple of cars parked. One of them must be the one that they have driven him in. Hoping his backpack was still inside, he ran over to the parked cars and looked inside the windows. No backpack and all the cars were locked.

He needed the stuff in his backpack, without them he would have a really hard time getting by. He would have nothing. He would not even have his heat suppressants. Eren whined lowly as he looked between the big mansion he had just escaped from and the forest a hundred feet away. Jumping from one foot to the other as he was trying to decide what to do. He needed to get away. But the money, the sleeping bag, his heat suppressants! No, he could not afford going back inside the house, somehow he would survive even without the content of the backpack.

He started running towards the forest.

Eren stumbled through the forest, trying to keep running at full speed. He looked around as he was running, trying to get a heading. He needed to get to a road or something and then maybe he could get a lift.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened as adrenaline started coursing through his body. Behind him, a large black wolf came running. It was running fast and was gaining on him. Its steel-grey eyes were fixed on Eren’s fleeing form.

Seeing a tree with low branches, Eren mustered the last of his strength to run slightly faster and jumped almost five feet up in the air. Crashing straight into the tree trunk he grabbed hold on the closest branch. Quickly he started climbing only to feel a hand grasping at his ankle. He tried to kick at it but the person below him held firm and started pulling him down. Trying to hold onto the branches, Eren whined helplessly as he felt his fingers slipping and soon he fell. Straight into the awaiting arms of Levi.

With a squeak, Eren tried to get away but the raven gripped him tighter and started walking back through the forest. He looked around, searching for the black wolf and found none. He looked up at Levi with wide eyes and with a jolt he realized that the other man was naked.

”You woke up earlier than expected,” Levi dryly commented and glanced down at him.

”Sorry,” Eren mumbled and looked away from the older man.

”I thought I would have some time to figure out how to explain this shit to you, but now I guess we will just have to dive straight in, huh?”

 

 

 

They had only just entered the mansion again when a certain brunette saw them.

”EREN!” Hange yelled as she came running towards them. ”You must let me examine you!”

”No,” Levi stated with a firm voice.

”But Levi, he woke up in less than _thirty minutes_! He should have been sleeping for _hours_!” She exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

”Stop following us, crazy shit!”

”But _Levi_!”

”No, go away!”

Levi walked inside the same room that Eren escaped from and with his foot he slammed the door shut. With a sigh, Levi put Eren down on the bed. Eren quickly scooted away from the raven, stopping first when he slammed his back against the bed’s headboard. Levi ignored Eren and put some grey sweatpants on and then the older man sat down on the side of the bed.

”Have you ever heard of _True Mates_ or _Soul Mates_ before?”

”I guess, they are popular in stories about romance,” Eren muttered.

”Well for shapeshifters, like me, they are very real. Once we find our mate we need to be with him or her… otherwise, we will start to feel immense pain and that pain will slowly turn us insane.”

Eren stared at the silver-eyed man and tried to figure out if he was telling the truth.

”And even as a human you will feel some emotional pain like depression,” Levi said softly.

Eren looked away. He was not human and if the shit Levi was telling him was true… Who knew how Nekos reacted to the mate thing? Maybe there was something in his father’s journal about it. But even so, Eren knew he would be nothing but trouble for Levi and his friends. Hell, people were hunting him and who knows what they would do if they found out about shapeshifters? Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

”But can’t you like… choose another mate?” Eren asked and then opened his eyes, glancing at the other man.

”Have you not been listening? There is only _one_ true mate for each of us and _you_ are mine,” Levi said and reached out to touch Eren.

Suddenly everything went into slow motion. Eren’s eyes widened, staring at the hand that came closer. His breath hastened and his heart started beating faster. With a small cry, he moved back from the hand and fell back first on the floor.

”Eren? Are you okay?” Levi asked worried, stood up and walked around the bed.

”Ouch,” Eren groaned and sat up on the floor.

Levi kneeled down in front of him but still kept his distance.

”You don’t need to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you,” Levi said softly.

”No, only kidnap me,” Eren muttered.

Levi sighed and suddenly looked bored.

”You know why we- why _I_ did that. It was to save both me _and you,_ ” Levi pointed out.

”But what if I don’t want this?!” Eren exclaimed frustrated.

”Well tough shit! You will be staying here and at least give me a chance before running away again!” Levi growled, stood up and made his way towards the door. Levi stopped with his hand on the door handle and glanced over his shoulder at Eren. ”Oh, and don’t try going out through the window again. Oluo nailed it shut while I was out looking for you.”

As the raven stepped outside and closed the door, Eren sighed and muttered about stupid humans… No, stupid _shapeshifters_. With suddenly wide eyes Eren heard the door be locked and the color drained from his face. He rushed over to the door and tried to force it open.

”No, no, noooo.” Eren tried to yell but it only came out as a loud whisper as ice-cold dread filled him.

He could not breathe. His chest tightening. His heart was pounding painfully hard and his hands were shaking. Slowly he fell down on the floor. He curled his body up in a fetal position as he shivered. He was trapped - _again_. Eren pressed his face against his knees and hugged himself. It was not supposed to go this way. He had gotten _out_. He was supposed to be _free_.

”Eren?” Levi’s concerned voice sounded so far away.

Eren felt his body leave the floor and then he was surrounded by warmth.

”Breathe Eren, breathe with me.”

Eren tried to focus on the voice.

”Come on Eren.”

His hands were placed on a firm, muscular chest.

”Feel me breathe, Eren, breathe with me. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.”

Eren focused and breathed with the chest under his hands. The fog clouding his mind and the buzzing sound in his head slowly disappearing with every breath he took.

He looked around tiredly and noticed he was sitting in Levi’s lap, muscular arms held him tightly against the man’s chest. Exhausted, Eren let out a long broken whine and then started to sob.

”Shhh it’s going to be alright Eren, I’ve got you,” Levi said softly.

”You c…c-can't lock the d…d-oor,” Eren whispered.

Levi tightened his grip on Eren.

”Please, I can’t- I can’t-” Eren rambled, pressing his forehead against Levi’s neck.

”Okay, okay, I won’t lock the door,” Levi mumbled softly against Eren’s temple.

They sat there for a while. Eren slowly felt himself relax in Levi’s embrace. It was hard for him. It felt like a lifetime since he had been given hugs without any sexual or dubious meaning behind them. But sitting here with Levi… It felt nice…

”Eren, I am so sorry. All I wanted was for us to…” Levi sighed deeply. ”When I heard that you were going to leave… I panicked and… I have no clue what I’m doing.”

At the sad tone in Levi’s voice, Eren looked up at the shapeshifter’s face. Levi looked devastated. Like he had already lost the battle. Eren actually felt bad for him, it was not Levi’s fault that had Eren tried to run away. If things would have been different… if he had been _human_ , he would have jumped at the chance to be Levi’s mate. The shapeshifter was very attractive and seemed like a genuinely good person _and_ Eren could feel himself being drawn in against his will. Eren thought hard and frowned a bit. Could he risk staying here a while longer?

”Levi, maybe I can stay for a while and give you a chance, but I want freedom, I don’t want to be kept as a prisoner.”

Levi quickly looked at Eren and hope replaced the pain in his eyes.

”I can do that if you promise to not run away again.”

”If you promise to let me go if I decide to leave… Then we have a deal,” Eren smiled tentatively at the raven.

Levi did not say anything, he simply hugged Eren tighter against him and let out a long, shaky breath.

”Thank you.”

Their moment was ruined by some loud knocks on the door.

”Hello in there! We have prepared some tea and cookies downstairs!” Hange’s energetic voice echoed through the door.

Levi looked at Eren in a silent question and Eren smirked.

”I guess I should go and say ’hi’ at least”, he shrugged. ”And they have cookies, who could say no to that?”

Levi grinned widely and rose up from the floor, still with Eren in his arms.

”Hey! I can walk on my own you know!”

”I know,” Levi gently put him down on the floor and grabbed a hold on his hand instead. ”Let’s go.”

With Levi’s hand surrounding his own, Eren was led through the large building and when Levi stopped in the kitchen, Eren peeked over the shapeshifter’s shoulder.

Around the large, oval table sat seven people and some of them Eren knew. Erwin and Hange were a given of course but he was surprised when he saw Mike from the store as well. Levi started introducing the people Eren did not recognize. A strawberry blonde woman with a gentle smile was Petra who was a nurse. Her husband Oluo who was a carpenter and who hardly managed to say something before he was biting his own tongue. Then a tall blond man named Eld who was a teacher at the local high school and his colleague Gunther.

”And then you got shitty glasses and eyebrows over there who you’ve met. The crazy shit works as a doctor so don’t get hurt and you’ll be fine. Eyebrows is a lawyer so if you do get hurt and are forced to be under Hange’s care you can always sue her scrawny ass.”

”Levi, that’s not how you introduce your mate to your best friends!” Hange exclaimed dramatically.

”Who said you are my friends at all?” Levi deadpanned.

Eren could not help it. The big pout on Hange’s lips and the exhausting day he had been through broke him down. First, a few silent giggles made their way out and then the giggles turned into laughter and he bent down trying to catch his breath, making him wheeze in laughter instead.

”Eren are you alright?” Levi’s voice was concerned and Eren felt a comforting hand on his back.

”Yeah,” Eren managed to get out between his gasps for air. ”Just been a long day.”

Levi and Eren sat down at the free seats at the table. While Levi poured some tea for the both of them, Erwin sent a large plate filled with cookies towards Eren.

”I think you could need some cookies right about now,” Erwin smiled and crushed some of Eren’s hesitance towards the giant.

”Yeah, thank you,” Eren gave a small smile back.

He looked around at the people around the table and wondered…

”Are you all shapeshifters?” He whispered in Levi’s ear.

”Yes, we are my dear Eren!” Hange responded from across the table, making Eren’s eyes go wide as he realized everyone probably just heard.

”Hange,” Erwin sighed and then turned to Eren again. ”We are a pack of shapeshifters, some aren’t here right now but you will meet them eventually.” Erwin’s gaze turned intense. ”How do you feel about that? About us being shapeshifters I mean?”

”I- I guess it’s fine… humans are overrated anyway,” Eren shrugged and continued to nibble on his cookie.

”Humans, you say?” Erwin inquired and Eren swallowed nervously.

”Yeah, I- I mean I have only just met you but you seem like good people! Most people I’ve met were… mean, greedy and overall horrible,” Eren replied with sudden heat.

The people around the table sat silent and Eren felt a sudden urge to get out. Levi must have felt it too, the older man put his hand on top of Eren’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

”You are absolutely right,” Levi commented. ”Most people are horrible creatures… and fucking filthy!”

At that, Hange snorted and Petra let out a giggle, making the rest off them chuckle. Just a few moments later people relaxed again, but Erwin’s calculating gaze still made Eren nervous and he decided that he would not let his guard down around the blonde giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truce between Eren and Levi - Check  
> Introducing Levi squad - Check  
> Eren being slightly terrified of Erwin - Check  
> Hange being her wonderful self - Check  
> Cookies - fucking Check!
> 
> This is going pretty well I think :P
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!


	9. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I'm a sucker for nice comments and so on... So here ya go! 
> 
> Things are getting a little heated in this one!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

”Do you want to take a shower Eren? The bathroom is right across the hallway from our room,” Levi said softly as they were walking back after the little gathering in the kitchen.

”Yeah, but I could use my backpack, it got all of my clothes,” Eren mumbled.

”Of course, I’ll go get it for you.”

Levi left Eren in their room and went looking for the backpack. Eren looked around in the room once more, now that he was staying here for a while he… Eren’s train of thoughts came to a screeching halt. Where was he supposed to sleep? He was not supposed to share the bed with Levi, was he? Eren did not feel ready for that, not yet… maybe not ever.

”Here you go,” Levi's voice was suddenly heard behind Eren.

Eren grabbed his backpack and said a soft ’thank you’ to the shapeshifter before leaving the room and locked himself inside the bathroom. He rested his back against the locked door for a moment before he looked around in the small bathroom. It was nothing extravagant, but it was clean and had both a shower and a bathtub.

Eren started to undress and was ready to get in the shower when a knock was heard.

”Eren, sorry to disturb you but you probably going to need a towel.”

He moved closer to the door and hesitantly unlocked it. Hiding behind the door Eren opened it a few inches and grabbed blindly at the towel that was handed to him.

”Thank you,” Eren mumbled before he closed the door again and locked it.

The shower was nothing short but amazing. Eren stood in the scolding heat and enjoyed the pressure that massaged his slightly aching muscles. It had been a very, very long day and he was happy to get some sleep soon.

After drying himself carefully with the soft towel he got dressed in his pajama and tied a clean bandana around his head, using the same hairpins once more, not taking any chances.

Bringing both the towel and the backpack with him, Eren entered the room again.

”I’m going to take a shower as well. You just… get comfy or something.” Levi fled the room.

Eren opened his backpack once more and pulled out his sleeping bag. Eyeing the floor, he chose a good spot next to the window where he could lie and look up at the night sky. Scooting down in the sleeping bag, Eren sighed contently and even though it was hard to admit it, it was pretty nice to be inside for a change. Somehow it felt safe.

”What are you doing on the floor?”

Eren looked over at the door where Levi stood dumbfounded and stared at Eren.

”I… I am used to sleeping on the ground,” Eren explained, hoping that the shapeshifter would leave it alone.

”Eren, the bed is big enough for both of us and I promise you that I won’t touch you, not unless you want me to,” Levi replied with his smooth voice.

”Maybe later,” Eren answered and turned his head to look out the window again.

A deep sigh was heard and then the sound of someone lying down in the bed.

”Good night, Eren.”

”Good night, Levi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up with a jolt. He could feel his heat coming, the scent around him turning sweeter for every second. It was too early, Eren should not start his heat for another week. Seeing that Levi was still asleep he grabbed his backpack and then he fled inside the bathroom and locked himself in. He rummaged around in his backpack until he found one of the bottles with suppressants.

”Eren, are you alright? Your scent is… different. You are not sick, are you?” Levi’s voice was groggy and filled with worry.

”No, I just need to be alone for a moment,” Eren replied and swallowed a pill.

”Okay, I’ll be right here if you need me.”

With a low groan, Eren sat down on the floor. He should be okay to go back outside in a few hours or so. Sighing, Eren searched in the backpack until he found the leather journal and pulled it out. Making himself as comfortable as he could on the hard floor, he opened the journal and continued reading.

Eren soon realized that the heat suppressant was not working as it should. He was growing warmer by the minute. Standing up to drink some water from the water tap in the sink, he splashed some of the water on his face and neck, trying to cool down. With heavy eyes, he looked up at the mirror and groaned at his reflection. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lips red.

With a sigh, Eren fumbled as he took another pill and swallowed it down with water. Maybe the suppressants were getting old?

Looking at the bathtub he decided to try and cool down with a cold bath. He started filling the bathtub with practically ice-cold water and undressed. With a whimper, he sat down in the cold water. Eren took deep breaths, trying to think about anything else but the coldness surrounding his body. It was nice to not feel feverish, but soon he started to shiver and his fingertips turned into a shade of blue. Deciding it was enough, Eren stood up, swearing lowly as he realized he did not have a towel. He tried to shake the worst water off him and got dressed again.

It only took around fifteen minutes for the fever to return with vengeance and after taking the third pill, Eren sat down again in the, now empty, bathtub.

”Eren, are you really alright? You can tell me if there is something wrong,” Levi’s voice still filled with concern.

”Yeah, I just feel a bit sick that’s all. I’ll be out as soon as I feel better,” Eren replied tiredly.

”I can get Hange, she probably has some pills or something-”

”Levi! I’m okay, really, I promise.”

”Okay.”

Eren sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep sounded really good right now.  

 

* * *

 ~~ Levi’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

He could not relax. Not in the slightest. Eren had been in the bathroom the entire day and had not yet come out. Something was wrong but every time Levi asked the boy about it, he was shut down with an ’I’m fine, don’t worry’ or ’I’ll be right out as soon as I feel better’. When Levi had offered food Eren had simply stated that he was not hungry or that he felt nauseous.

After pacing for hours, Erwin made Levi sit down on a chair with a book.

”Levi, he will be fine. I talked to Hange and nausea might be a side-effect from the sedative that was used. He should feel better in the morning and you should get some rest,” Erwin pointed out.

”I’ll rest when I know Eren is fine,” Levi muttered and started reading the book.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi woke up with a killer ache in his neck. He had fallen asleep on the chair in the corridor outside the bathroom. Glancing around, Levi noticed that the sun was on its way up and Eren had not left the bathroom yet. He knocked on the bathroom door.

”Eren? Are you feeling better?”

A weak hum was heard but nothing else and Levi decided that enough was enough. It was time to get Eren out of the bathroom no matter what the boy wanted. Levi swiftly walked downstairs and opened a closet where they kept different kinds of tools. Gathering what he needed, he ran back up the stairs and started working to get the bathroom door opened. After a lot of swearing and a few violent struggles, Levi finally managed to get the sturdy bathroom door open.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he faced when he looked inside the bathroom. Eren was lying in the bathtub, panting and face flushed with fever. And then there was the scent… fruity and floral, sweet and delicious, full of promises of unlimited pleasure. Levi swallowed, his throat suddenly thick. No, Levi shook his head. He would not be like a teenage brat and act on a sudden impulse. Eren needed him right now.

Levi walked over to the feverish boy and lifted him up in his arms. A low moan came out from rosy lips and went directly to Levi’s groin. Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts damnit! Rushing inside the bedroom Levi gently put Eren down on the bed. He needed help. Picking up his cell phone, Levi called Hange and explained the situation.

It only took two minutes before Hange stormed inside the room. With one quick look, the brunette told Levi to help her undress Eren, they needed to get his fever down and the quickest way to do that was putting him in cold water in the bathtub.

Levi started on the shirt and Hange on the pants. He had barely opened all the buttons when he heard Hange’s high-pitched squeal. Irritated, Levi looked over at her and she was looking down at something furry around Eren’s waist. As Levi stared at the… tail? Wait, Eren had a tail?! Hange fumbled with Eren’s bandana and after a few curses, she managed to get it loose. Pulling the bandana from the boy’s head, a couple of furry ears popped up and Levi could not even believe what he was seeing.

”Levi, he is a _Neko_! I didn’t know they still existed! Oh my god! I have so many questions!”

Then Hange suddenly turned silent and stared at the boy for a few seconds, contemplating something.

”Levi, I don’t think he is sick,” she said with her brows furrowed.

”What do you mean? He is fucking burning up!”

”Yeah, but Nekos goes into _heat_ , Levi.”

”So do we, shitty glasses, but we don’t end up in the bathtub looking like this!”

”Hmm, true… Did he have something with him in the bathroom?”

”Yeah, his backpack.”

”I’ll go get it then.”

A moment later, Hange was rummaging through his mate’s backpack.

”A-ha!” Hange held up a pill bottle in triumph. ”This is probably what is making him be this way.”

”So, it’s not a heat?”

”Oh, it’s a heat alright. But he should not be like this… No, he should be clinging all over you, begging to be filled by you… over and ove-”

”Okay, I get it!” Levi growled.

Hange cackled and continued to read on the bottle.

”Truth be told, I think he overdosed on the pills,” she said with a frown.

”Overdosed?!”

”Yeah, but don’t worry, I got the good stuff. Just wait right here!” Hange said before marching out of the room.

While Hange was gone, Levi could not help but look at his mate. Even with his face flushed and dampened with sweat, Eren was the most beautiful creature Levi had ever seen. He hesitantly reached over to stroke the furry ears on top of Eren’s head. No wonder that his mate was trying to flee. Levi could only imagine what some people would do to get their hands on a Neko when they were supposed to be extinct.

_’Most people I’ve met were… mean, greedy and overall horrible…’_

Suddenly Eren’s words made so much more sense.

”Alright, these pills should lower his fever and these should work as an antidote for the heat suppressant.” Hange walked quickly over to the bedside.

”Should?” Levi inquired.

”Well, he is a Neko… everything is a bit of a mystery…” Hange looked at Levi. ”I’m not a specialist on Nekos you know. But I think I should start doing some reading since Eren will be staying here and _oh my god_ … How will the marking affect him?! Will he turn wolf, remain Neko or become something in between? Or will it be poisonous for him? So many questions…”

”Hange!”

”Yeah yeah,” Hange mumbled and assisted Levi in getting Eren to swallow the pills with some water.

”Hange, why would he overdose?” Levi asked with a concerned frown.

”Well, my best guess is that the suppressant wasn’t working. It might be a true mates thing, I really should do some research…” Hange contemplated.

Levi sighed, some things have really gone to shit because of the true mate thing.

”Did you say he locked himself in there yesterday morning?” Hange asked while tapping her cheek with her index finger.

”Yeah,” Levi replied, still looking at Eren.

”Then I assume he felt his heat coming and this would be day two. That means he will have to suffer through today and tomorrow and then he should be fine.”

”Suffer?” Levi tore his gaze from his mate and looked through squinted eyes at Hange.

”Yeah, a heat for Nekos aren’t fun if they don’t get what they need, but I think he will survive.”

”Is there a way I can help him?” Levi inquired and looked back at Eren’s flushed face.

”Not unless you are willing to do the horizontal tango,” Hange grinned widely at Levi’s scowling face.

”No! I won’t touch him like that until he trusts me,” Levi growled. ”Hell, the night before last night, he wouldn’t even sleep in the same bed as me.”

”Well, maybe next time then…” Hange sighed longingly and then got a manic glint in her eyes. ”Oh, Levi! If he gets pregnant, do you think it will be pups or will it be kittens or maybe hybrids? What would we call them? Kuttens, pittens, pips…”

”Hange, please!”

”Yeah yeah…” Hange reached forward and put her hand on Eren’s forehead. ”It seems like the fever is going down. I’ll let you get some rest, call me if there are any changes.”

”Yeah,” Levi lied down next to Eren.

”But you should get used to the thought because from what I’ve gathered about Nekos… They go into heat every single month. You got your work cut out for you,” Hange wiggled her eyebrows and disappeared behind the door. Levi could hear her laughing all the way to the stairs.

Damn Hange!

Wolves have a mating season once a year… And Nekos, Eren, will go into heat once a month? Does that mean that they don’t have to wait long for him to get pregnant? Wait, how long is a Neko pregnant? Like a human? Like a wolf? Damn shitty glasses better do her research. And why is he even thinking about pups and family right now? It was Hange’s fault for mentioning it in the first place. Yeah, definitely shitty glasses fault.

Levi scooted closer to Eren and slung a protective arm over the still feverish chest. They would have a lot to talk about once Eren was feeling better. Levi would make sure that his mate understood that it did not matter that Eren was a Neko, he would be protected by the pack. No one would dare mess with Levi or their pack. With a gentle smile on his lips, Levi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi groaned as something was disturbing his sleep. No, not something… someone… Levi’s eyes flew open and he stared with wide eyes at Eren who was squirming on top of him.

”Levi… You smell so good…” Eren mewled out and nuzzled his face against Levi’s neck.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Eren was not in his right mind at the moment.

”Uhm, thank you?” Levi said slowly, frantically trying to figure out what to do.

When Levi suddenly felt the wetness of a tongue licking him, he gently pushed the Neko off him and prepared to get out the bed. It took barely two seconds before he was trapped by an Eren who was sitting comfortably in his lap, hands grabbing at the hem of Levi’s shirt. There was not a snowball’s chance in hell that Eren would get what he wanted right now.

”Eren,” Levi warned.

”I want you, Levi…” Eren moaned and moved his hips suggestively.

”Shit!”

Levi took a deep breath and fumbled after his cell phone. Dialing Hange’s number, he tried to fend off Eren’s advances and waited for her to pick up.

”Come on, come on!” Levi practically whined.

”Hey, Levi! How’s i-”

”Shut your cakehole! Get some food and water and something to fucking help me survive this!” Levi growled into the phone, earning himself a cackle from Hange before he ended the call.

Eren continued to roll his hips on him and before Levi could stop the Neko, Eren started sucking on his neck. Levi’s eyes rolled up in his head in pleasure before he could get a grip on himself and grabbed Eren, throwing him as gently as he could on the bed and stood up.

”Eren, stop it!”

”You don’t want me… You don’t like me…” Eren started to sniffle and Levi made a great mistake by looking at him. Eren looked utterly heartbroken, his lips pouting slightly and his eyes… God, those beautiful, tear-filled eyes looked down at the floor in sadness.

”Eren, of course, I like you and I want you… But not like this! I want you to want me without the heat clouding your mind,” Levi said softly.

”Really? You really want me?” Eren looked up in hope.

”Yeah, I really want you,” Levi responded with a tiny smile.

When the suddenly beaming Eren rose up from the bed and headed towards him, Levi backed up and held out his hands defensively.

”Eren, no. Go sit on the bed!”

Eren did not hear him, or rather he did not care about what Levi said. The Neko simply continued to advance, his eyes heated beneath heavy eyelids and the tail swinging behind him.

”Eren stop.”

When Eren actually stopped, Levi felt a moment of relief. That was until the shitty little Neko pulled down the only clothes he still had left on his body, the boxer shorts.

”Oops,” Eren exclaimed with a giggle.

Levi cursed loudly and tore his eyes away from the nude Eren. What had he done to deserve this?! Even though he had been quick to avert his eyes, the image of the naked Neko was forever burned into his mind. He could feel Eren’s grabby hands on his shirt again and a part of him wanted nothing more than to ravage the horny little shit next to him. But the logical part of him knew it was a really bad idea. Too bad that the logical side was slowly losing the battle. It was not only that Eren was attractive as hell and that he was his mate, but it was also the fucking scent that clouded the room and made his head spin. How was he supposed to do this for a day more?! The sun was barely setting and then it would be an entire night and an entire day as well? _How?!_

A knock was heard and Levi pulled away from the clinging Eren and walked swiftly to the door. He opened it forcefully and stood face to face with a widely grinning Hange.

”Hey, you lovebirds! How’s it going?”

”How the fuck do you think it’s going?!” Levi growled at her.

Suddenly, slender arms snaked around his chest from behind him. Eren nuzzled his face against the back of Levi’s neck and started to purr loudly. Levi was just happy that the Neko was standing behind him, concealing his naked body from Hange’s gaze.

”Awww _Levi_ , he purrs! He is so cuuuuuuuute!” Hange squealed.

”Just give me the fucking tray, shitty fuck!” Levi growled and was about to slam the door in her face.

”But Levi, I actually have done some reading about Nekos and their heats. There is something I can give him that will make him sleep through it…” Hange said with a sing-song voice.

Levi abruptly stopped closing the door, opened it again and glared at her.

”You are not lying are you?”

”Nope,” Hange smirked. ”But you need to get him to eat some and drink a lot of water so he doesn’t get dehydrated. I’ll come back in a few hours.” Hange turned to leave.

”One hour, you will be back here within _one hour_! Not a minute later!” Levi commanded and then shut the door.

Turning back he was forced to lift the tray above his head as Eren suddenly stood very close to his chest.

”Let’s eat okay?” Levi mumbled and tried to get past the Neko, only for Eren to climb up on him, wrapping warm arms around Levi’s neck and muscular legs around his waist. Eren nuzzled his face against Levi’s cheek and purred in contentment.

With a deep sigh, Levi headed towards the bed with a tray above his head and an Eren tightly clinging to him.

One hour he could survive.

He hoped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really fun to write. Poor, poor Levi... can not be easy...
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, my lovelies and see you next time! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	10. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... Some fluff I guess! Mixed with cuteness and after-heat awkwardness? 
> 
> Anywho, relax and enjoy! Because who knows when shit's about to go down!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Eren woke up with a groan. His entire body felt like he had been hit by a train or something.

Blinking rapidly at the bright light from the window he soon realized that he was lying in a bed. Suddenly wide awake, he sat up and looked around. He was in Levi’s bed and he was under a soft blanket… A gentle snore alerted him to the presence of another being in the bed. Levi.

What had happened? He remembered waking up and smelling the heat… locking himself in the bathroom and taking the heat suppressants… Eren frowned in confusion. Why was it so hard to remember?

Removing the cover he scooted to the edge of the bed. With a small gasp, he noticed that the pair of boxers he was wearing were not the same as the ones he had been wearing when he fell asleep in the bathroom. Wait… Something was not right here… If he could see his boxers then…

With wide eyes and anxiety quickly building up, Eren shakily moved his hands to his head and could not suppress a distressed whine when he felt his furry ears.

”Eren?” Levi mumbled from the other side of the bed.

In one swift move, Eren stole the cover from the bed and hunched down on the floor next to the bed, out of sight from the confused shapeshifter. Hiding beneath the large blanket, Eren deep down knew he was acting childish but he tried not to think about it. He was safe under the cover. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

A deep chuckle was heard and then someone gently tapped on his covered head.

”Hello in there,” Levi’s teasing voice was heard.

With a jolt, Eren suddenly started to remember bits and fragments. The suppressants had not been working. He had… oh god, he had been clinging on Levi… trying to make the older man have sex with him. And he had gotten naked… Eren lifted his hands and hid his burning face behind them. A displeased groan made its way out.

”Eren, are you okay?”

”It’s embarrassing!” Eren whined out.

Another chuckle was heard. There was a sound of movement in the bed and then Eren felt arms hugging him.

”It’s okay, Eren,” Levi mumbled against the piece of the blanket covering Eren’s head. ”You could not help it. I’m too hard to resist with my good looks and charm.”

At that Eren could not help but huff indignantly. Who did the fucker think he was?

”Come now Eren, won’t you show your pretty face? Please?”

Eren made no move to get rid of the blanket over him but did not stop Levi either when he started to gently pull at the blanket. A few seconds later Eren was yet again blinking at the bright sunlight.

”There you are,” Levi said softly before lifting Eren back in the bed.

Eren was sat down close to the shapeshifter with the blanket snuggled closely around him.

”You did not take advantage of me, even if you could have done so,” Eren murmured and glanced at Levi.

”I would never do that. As I said during your heat, I want you to want me when your mind isn’t clouded,” the shapeshifter replied and smiled gently.

”You are different,” Eren concluded silently.

”Good different I hope,” Levi inquired and cocked an eyebrow.

”I guess, it’s not bad anyway.”

Levi simply hummed and then let out a frustrated sigh as his cell phone started ringing. Eren sat and fiddled with the blanket nervously as he listened in on the conversation.

”Hange, I told you to-”

”Yeah, we will come down for breakfast but-”

”Well that’s Eren’s choice don’t you think?”

”Fine.”

Levi sighed again and rubbed his face tiredly with his hands.

”Hange and Erwin want us to come down and eat breakfast with them,” he said and looked intently at Eren.

”They know, don’t they?” Eren asked and looked down at his hands.

”Hange helped me when you were sick and I guess she told Erwin. He is our pack leader after all,” Levi replied.

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. This was bad, having more people knowing about him meant greater risk at him being captured by someone. When he had told Levi that he would stay for the time being, he never imagined it to turn out like this. That his suppressants would stop working and for his secret to be out in the open.

He had two choices now; he could stay and put his trust in Levi and the pack or… he could leave and that way hopefully neither he or the people here would get hurt. But then there was the whole mates thing and causing Levi, or anyone, pain was the last thing he wanted.

”Eren?”

Turning away from Levi, Eren gnawed on his bottom lip and tried to make a decision. He knew he was free to leave if he wanted but… did he want to leave? Still, the men after him had already killed his family once, what would stop them from doing it again?

”I don’t know if its a good idea if I stay,” Eren mumbled.

”No Eren, please! Please stay!” Levi begged and hugged him from behind. ”You will be safe here! We will protect you! I promise!”

”But there are people who are after me and-”

”If they try to hurt you I will kill them!” Levi growled and hugged Eren tighter, almost desperately. ” Just… please stay… Please…”

The uneasiness slowly faded as he was starting to relax in Levi’s embrace. Maybe… just for a while…

”Okay.”

Levi let out a long, shaky breath and burrowed his face in Eren’s neck. Suddenly an embarrassingly loud sound came from Eren’s stomach, complaining about not being fed. Eren’s cheeks turned slightly red and he hid his face in the blanket. A hearty chuckle came from Levi and Eren slowly lowered the blanket again.

”So breakfast, huh?” Levi winked at him and got up from the bed in search for clothes.

Eren quickly did the same, picking a soft flannel shirt and a pair of khaki pants. As he started to bind his tail around his waist he was interrupted by Levi.

”You don’t need to do that,” Levi said with a small smile. ”You don’t need to hide who you are here.”

Slowly releasing his tail again, Eren did not know how to feel. Last time he showed his Neko-features was at the strip club and that time he was forced to do it and now… Now he had a choice. He could choose to continue to pretend to be a human or he could be himself, maybe for the first time since…

Eren’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a smiling Levi who held out a pale hand toward him. Taking a hesitant step towards the raven Eren grabbed the hand and left the room without his bandana and with his tail swinging slowly behind him.

 

As they entered the kitchen, Eren noticed that Erwin and Hange were waiting for them. No one else was there and Eren quietly sighed in relief. He was not sure if he could handle showing himself for the entire pack, or most of it anyway, at the same time. Eren looked at the pair sitting at the table. Hange grinned widely at him and Erwin’s smile was pleased like he had solved an enigma long before everyone else.

”Good morning you two,” Erwin greeted.

”Good morning,” Eren replied quietly.

Suddenly Hange rose up from her seat and charged towards him. Within seconds he was pressed against her in a tight hug.

”No need to be shy, Eren!” She exclaimed with a toothy grin as she released him.

”O-okay,” Eren said, his ears flicked nervously as Hange stared at them.

”Hange…” Levi said sounding exhausted, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

”Why don’t you sit down and have something to eat,” Erwin offered. ”You must be starving.”

”Thank you,” Eren said and sat down in a chair, Levi followed him and sat down just to the right of him.

Looking at the table, Eren’s eyes widened. There was food everywhere! Everything from sandwiches to porridge to bacon and eggs to fruit salad. There was so much to choose from and Eren did not know where to start. His indecisiveness must have shown because Levi leaned in closer and whispered to him.

”You don’t have to choose, you know. You can take a bit of everything.”

And as to reinforce his statement, Levi picked up a sandwich, an egg, and some fruit salad. He winked at Eren and then started eating. With a smile, Eren did the same and let out pleased little sounds when he chewed the food. It was so tasty!

”Eren, I’m so happy that you are feeling better now,” Hange said with a wide smile.

”Uhm, I guess I should thank you since, you know, you helped me when I wasn’t feeling well,” Eren murmured and offered a shy smile.

”Aww, don’t mention it!” Hange squealed. ”Anything for a cutie pie like you.”

”That reminds me,” Levi suddenly said. ”Was there anything wrong with the heat suppressants?”

”Sorry, but no. I could not find anything wrong with them.” Hange scratched her cheek as she was thinking. ”I think this has something to do with the two of you being mates. That Eren’s body was fighting off the effect somehow. It’s truly fascinating…”

Eren gulped as a thought crashed straight into him.

”Does this mean that my heats… that… that…”

”That you will be forced to endure them?” Hange asked helpfully.

All Eren could do was to nod.

”Yes, I’m afraid so, pumpkin. And before you ask; no, I don’t think you leaving Levi would produce a different result. Now that the two of you have met, your bodies yearn for each other… It’s so  _romantic_!” Hange exclaimed with overly dramatic gestures, making Eren chuckle against his will.

”Tell me Eren,” Erwin said softly, his jaw lazily resting on his clasped hands. ”How are you here when Nekos are supposed to be extinct?”

”Erwin,” Levi warned but Erwin simply glanced at the raven before returning his gaze to Eren.

Eren fiddled with his hands below the table. What should he tell them? The entire truth? A part of it? Suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and he looked up at Levi who gave him an understanding smile and a small nod. Levi would be okay with whatever Eren chose to say. Maybe he should come clean with these people? What is the worst thing that could happen? Eren took a deep breath.

”It all started when my father met my mother…”

 

”…and now I am here,” Eren ended his story and wiped away the remaining tears on his face.

He was happy that no one had interrupted him when he had been talking. No one seemed to judge him. He had only received a few looks of sympathy from the three of them and some comforting squeezes on his hand from Levi. The three shapeshifters looked at each other and almost seemed to have a silent conversation between themselves. Erwin suddenly cleared his throat.

”Eren, you are Levi’s true mate but you still have a choice in the matter. You can choose to leave or you can choose to stay. If you choose to stay, you will be a part of this pack as Levi’s mate and we will protect you, just as you will help to protect us.” Erwin chuckled. ”God help those who would try to harm you. If not Levi gets to them first, I and Hange will. So what say you, Eren Jaeger?”

Eren looked at the pair across the table and then glanced at Levi, who looked down at his teacup with a face devoid of any emotion. For the first time in a long time, Eren felt truly safe and he did not doubt Erwin’s words. Somehow he sensed that the man was not lying.

”May I think about it?” Eren asked timidly, refusing to look at Levi’s face. No doubt his answer was not the one that the shapeshifter was hoping for.

”Of course Eren, it’s not a decision to be taken lightly.”

Silence fell for a moment.

”Oh, I almost forgot! Izzy and Farlan are coming home!” Hange suddenly exclaimed with joy.

”Really? I have gotten no texts from either of them,” Levi said slowly.

”Well, I may or may not have told them about you finding a mate and that you might have needed some space.”

Levi sighed deeply.

”It’s going to be a shitfest when Izzy gets here,” Levi mumbled.

”Why?” Eren inquired.

”Well, Izzy wants me to tell her things right away and now she has heard about you from Hange and not from me…” Levi sighed again and shook his head slightly.

”Oh,” Eren breathed out.

”When?” Levi inquired.

”Well…” Hange smirked as she dragged out the word.

”Hange…”

”Any minute now,” Hange proclaimed with a toothy grin.

”For fuck's sake, Hange! A little heads up had been nice!”

”Well you know it now,” Erwin smoothly intervened.

”Yeah, yeah,” Levi muttered. ”We better finish our breakfast quickly then.”

”Levi, who is Izzy and Farlan?” Eren asked shyly.

”They are my oldest friends.” Levi chuckled. ”You could almost say we are like siblings, Izzy even calls me bro or big bro.”

”And still I get to hear from  _Hange_  that you have found your true mate,  _big bro_!” A new voice exclaimed loudly.

Eren turned around to look at the pair who stood only a few feet behind Levi now. The woman, Izzy, was very pretty with red-brown hair and green eyes. Next to her stood a tall blonde man who must be Farlan. Izzy quickly looked at Eren and met his gaze with a huge smile.

”Oh, my goodness! You… you… you are a Neko!” Izzy exclaimed with a squeal and took a few steps closer. ”You are so beautiful!”

Eren unconsciously pressed himself against Levi, who pulled him even closer with one arm.

”Izzy, please. Just calm down,” Levi muttered and glared at her. ”You are scaring him.”

”Sorry bro and sorry…” Izzy fished for a name.

”Eren,” Eren said with a shy smile.

”Eren,” Izzy grinned and offered her hand. ”My name is Isabel Magnolia, but all my friends call me Izzy so you should too!” She winked at him as Eren shook her hand.

Farlan walked forward and introduced himself as well. He seemed very calm and collected, the complete opposite of Izzy. The pair sat down and started chatting with the group. Apparently, Izzy was a fashion designer and had been away for her first fashion show who according to her went ’okay’ but according to Farlan, it went far better than that.

As the conversation went on, Eren started thinking about the decision he would be forced to make. A part of him still wanted to run away, to flee to a place where no one knew about him and still… there was this small voice inside him who kept whispering to him that he would be safe with his mate. That his mate would protect him no matter what, that he could have a home and that it would be stupid to leave all that behind.

 ”Eren,” Levi poked him in the side.

 ”Hmm?” Eren looked around at the smiling faces around him.

”Izzy was asking you if she could design some clothes for you,” Erwin explained with a small smirk.

”Oh, uhm, I guess… But I don’t want to be of any bother.”

”Nonsense! You won't be any bother at all!” Izzy exclaimed and looked at his clothes. ”And besides, it can’t be that comfortable with those pants when you have a tail, right?”

”Yeah, no,” Eren replied shyly.

”Then I’ll make some really pretty clothes for you and I can even fix the ones you already have so they fit you better.”

”Thank you.”

Izzy beamed at him and shoved a sandwich in her mouth, earning herself some disgusted grimaces from Levi.

”Izzy, you still eat like a fucking pig,” Levi muttered and drank from his teacup.

Izzy was about to retort when she was elbowed in the ribs by Farlan. She quickly chewed and swallowed before getting into the argument.

”I don’t eat like a pig!”

Levi simply raised an eyebrow and pointed with the teacup still in hand at Farlan.

”If he hadn’t stopped you, you would have been spitting food all over the table.”

” _Levi!_ ” Izzy turned to Farlan for help, the blonde looked away and whistled quietly to himself.

”See, even Farlan knows you eat like a pig,” Levi said smugly.

”Hmpf!” Izzy glared at Levi and continued with her sandwich in silence.

”Farlan, your roses har started to grow now,” Erwin said and drank some coffee from his large mug.

”Really? Haha, I’ve been away for three weeks and that’s when they finally decide to start growing! I need to go and take a look,” Farlan said amused and shook his head gently.

”Farlan here is a gardener. He tends to the garden here and sometimes, like with these roses, he creates new flowers and plants that have different colors, scents and so on,” Levi explained to Eren.

”Oh, that’s amazing.” Eren turned to Farlan. ”Mr. Farlan, is it alright if I come with you to look at the roses? My mother loved her garden and I loved working in the garden as well.”

”Of course and no mister here, just Farlan,” Farlan smirked and motioned with his head towards the backdoor in the corner of the kitchen, as he rose up and stretched his legs.

Eren turned to Levi in a silent ask for permission. Levi nodded with a smile. Moving quickly after Farlan, Eren could not wait to see the garden.

The garden proved to be a very large garden, almost 90 000 square feet, with a large greenhouse in the middle of it. A part of the garden was for growing vegetables, berries, herbs and potatoes and the other part was for ordinary flowers, fruit trees and of course the roses Farlan was growing.

It was still early spring and nothing had started blooming yet, although Farlan claimed it would only be a week at most before the cherry trees and apple trees would start to blossom. Eren could not even count how many trees there were and thought that the view would be magnificent once the trees started to bloom. He could not wait to see it.

As Farlan tended to his roses, he explained that he had been working with them for three years and that they were acting like divas. No matter what he did, they would simply not grow enough and bloom. When Farlan turned around and walked away, Eren stood still and looked at one rose in particular. It was smaller than the others and almost looked like it was dying. He crouched down next to it and let his hands gently cup the small plant.

”I know you can grow as well. You just need some time and love, just like me,” he whispered and kissed the only flower shoot on the rose.

With a small smile, Eren started jogging after Farlan. They were heading towards the mansion again. Towards a place that could become his new home.

 


	11. Born to be Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA!
> 
> It really is time to celebrate, even though it's a Monday, because I got really good grades on my finals AND have you seen the new trailer for AoT season 3 part 2?! I mean come on, it was awesome!
> 
> So here comes the update! Woop Woop!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

* * *

~~ Eren's Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Levi was in the shower and Eren was alone in their room. He quickly undressed and put on his pajama pants and a shirt. Moving close to the window Eren looked outside. The night sky was filled with glimmering stars and he started to think about his parents again. What would they say about the situation he was in?

Leaning forward until his forehead rested against the cool window, Eren sighed and started whispering to the dark night outside.

”Mom, dad, I… I might have found a place where I could be safe but… I… I don’t know what to do. They are talking about true mates, something I didn’t think was real and now…” Eren sighed deeply and closed his eyes. ”Now they claim that I am a mate to someone named Levi and he is… He seems kind of nice actually and if things were different…”

Tears formed and spilled from Eren’s eyes and he scrunched his face in pain. Why could not his life had been different from what it was? Why could he not have had a normal life? A life where he was an ordinary boy, with ordinary parents…who were still alive…

”I don’t know what to do… Please, please give me a sign…”

Eren looked out at the stars again, a few minutes passed but no signs were seen. He wiped away the remaining tears, lied down in his sleeping bag and continued to look outside. When he heard Levi enter the room, he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Eren did not want to talk at the moment, he did not trust his voice after crying and he definitely did not want Levi to ask questions about why he was crying in the first place…

 

* * *

 ~~ Levi’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

The first thing Levi noticed when he slowly was waking up was the silence. Blinking tiredly, Levi looked around in the room but no Eren could be found. He got dressed, walked out from the room and opened the unlocked bathroom. No Eren here either. Levi quickly got ready in the bathroom and then started sniffing in the air once he was in the corridor again. Following his nose, Levi soon found himself leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. His arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

In the kitchen, loud music was playing and Eren and Izzy were singing and dancing to said music. His mate…no, not his mate, Eren had not decided whether he wanted to stay as Levi’s mate yet. Pain suddenly filled Levi and he forced away the thoughts and the doubts, instead focusing on the scene before him.

Eren was a really good dancer, Levi had to admit, but it might not be so strange since he had spent all those months in a strip club. Oh, if only Levi could get his hands on the owner… It would not be pretty, that is for sure. Watching Eren dance without a care in the world with his tail swinging wildly around him and his sharp teeth on full display as he was laughing and smiling, it was a treat that Levi wanted to remember forever.

”Come on Eren!” Izzy suddenly exclaimed loudly and both of them started singing the chorus to the song playing.

 

” _Like a true nature’s child_

_We were born, born to be wild_

_We can climb so high, we never wanna die_

_Born to be wiiiiiild_ ”

 

”Oh! Hi Levi!” Izzy suddenly yelled over the music.

Levi bit back a laugh as Eren abruptly stopped dancing and stared at him with wide eyes.

”Hey, Levi… uhm… Good morning,” the Neko said, blushing slightly and swallowed nervously.

Izzy turned down the volume on the stereo and smiled widely at Levi.

”We are making breakfast for all of us!” She proclaimed.

Levi looked around in the kitchen, seeing the burned pancakes that Izzy was trying to salvage and there was flour all over the countertop and down on the floor. With a deep sigh, Levi entered the warzone and started cleaning up the mess.

”Izzy, you know you can’t cook for shit,” he scolded. ”Why did you not get some help?”

”Well, I have Eren to help me!” She grinned toothily and pointed at the shy Neko who had his back turned towards them.

Walking over to the Neko, Levi looked over Eren’s shoulder. He saw that the boy was making sandwiches. Eren seemed to pour his heart and soul into the creations lying on the plates and he kept everything neat and tidy. Eren truly was his soulmate. Levi gave him a small smile before returning to the disaster that was Izzy.

Levi put Izzy on fruit salad duty. He knew she could handle a knife and cutting fruits into little pieces required just about the right amount of cooking skill that the redhead possessed. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Eren was also done with the sandwiches and Levi more or less dragged him to the countertop next to the stove. It was time to learn how to make pancakes!

The first couple of pancakes turned into bits and pieces, as Eren was trying to learn how to flip them but Levi comforted the disappointed Neko and took a chunk of the ruined pancakes and dipped it in sugar. With a fond smile, he offered the piece to Eren and grinned widely as the Neko took the piece of pancake, put it in his mouth and started chewing.

”See, they don’t have to be perfect to be good.”

Eren returned the smile and Levi felt his heart skip a beat. He was standing here, with Eren, making breakfast. It was such a simple thing really and still… It was something that Levi had longed for. It was like finding the missing piece of a puzzle.

Once Eren started to get a hang on how to flip the pancakes, Levi left his side to set the table with everything they needed. Everyone except Levi, Izzy, and Farlan had gone to town and so they were only four who would eat breakfast together.

Levi was thinking about what would happen when the weekend was over. It was now Saturday and soon Levi would be forced to return to his office, his computer and his work unless he wanted to fall behind. Eren would just have to come with him, or maybe he could be with Christa in the restaurant because there was no way Eren would stay in the mansion during the days. Eren wanted freedom and Levi was going to provide him with just that as long as it was safe.

”Levi,” Izzy whispered.

”Yes Izzy,” Levi whispered back with a tiny smirk.

”Are you going to prepare him?”

”Prepare him for what?” Levi looked confused at the redheaded girl sitting at the table.

”Don’t tell me you have forgotten,” she frowned and pointed at him with the sharp knife. ”You know… about the full moon coming up tomorrow night?”

Right, the full moon. Levi had completely forgotten about that. But to his defense he had been a bit occupied with meeting his fated mate, kidnapping him and discover he was a Neko only to try and kind of fail to endure Eren’s heat without touching him. Thank science for drugs!

During the full moon, three nights every month, the entire pack would turn into wolves and run together. They did not exactly have a choice in the matter. It was the only downside to being what they were. They were still themselves on the inside of course, but without preparation, Eren might be scared of them. Another thing that made Levi’s face darken was the fact that Eren would be completely alone in the mansion for three entire nights if he did not join them. That simply would not do.

”Yeah, I should probably talk to him about that,” Levi said absent-mindedly.

”Levi! The pancakes are done!” Eren exclaimed with a wide smile as he sauntered to the table and put the large plate with pancakes down.

”Well, look at that!” Levi said proudly as he looked at the brunette’s happy face. ”Now that you know how to make pancakes, we can keep the kitchen safe from the walking catastrophe that is Izzy!”

”Hey! I’m not that bad!” Izzy huffed indignantly.

”Keep telling yourself that, Izzy. You should probably go get Farlan so we can start eating.”

Left on their own, Levi looked at Eren and tried to figure out how to break the news to him.

”Eren,” Levi said softly and met the Neko’s curious gaze. ”There is a full moon coming tomorrow night and there are… certain things that will happen during the nights of a full moon.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, you see-”

”We will all turn into wolves and go out to run and hunt in the forests here!” Izzy interrupted as she and Farlan entered the kitchen.

”Oh…” Eren said slowly, his eyes widened.

”Izzy!” Levi growled but was met with a cheeky grin from his ”little sister”.

”Just tell him,  _Levi_! There’s no need to be shy about it!”

Glaring at Izzy, silently promising her all sorts of horrible punishments if she interrupted again, Levi turned to Eren.

”Yeah and I think you should see how we look like and get used to us-”

”Okay,” Eren said.

”Okay?” Levi inquired and raised his eyebrow.

”I mean, I’ve already seen you I guess… When I was trying to run away and there was this black wolf running after me… That was you, wasn’t it?”

”Yeah… Yeah, it was.” Levi looked intently at Eren. ”Would you like to see me like that again?”

Eren smiled shyly and looked down at his hands.

”I think it would be a good idea… I mean, maybe I probably should get used to seeing both sides of you, just like you saw my Neko side and yeah…” Eren ranted nervously and Levi thought it was cute.

”Alright then. Let’s eat breakfast first and-” Levi glanced at the smirking pair across the table. -”then we’ll go out in the woods I think. For some privacy.”

 

* * *

 ~~ Eren’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

They were walking through the forest, had been for a while now, and Eren hoped Levi knew how to get back because there was no chance Eren would find the way home on his own. Suddenly Levi stopped and Eren almost walked straight into his back.

”Alright, this should be a good place,” Levi said and looked around before fixing his gaze on Eren. ”Are you ready?”

Eren was nervous but tried to smile encouragingly.

”Yes.”

”Okay, then…” Levi started to unbutton his shirt before suddenly stopping. ”If you want to you can turn around or I can go behind a tree or something?”

”No! I- I’ll turn around!” Eren spluttered out and turned around quickly, his cheeks burning.

A low chuckle and the soft sound of fabric being removed was heard. However just a few seconds later Eren almost felt sick and he scrunched his eyes closed. The horrible sound of bones breaking and silent withheld whimpers of pain came from behind him. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to tell Levi that it was not necessary to go through pain for his sake! He was not worth it. Hell, he had not even decided what to do yet!

Then he could hear panting and the soft sound of paws in the green moss. Slowly he turned around to look at Levi. The black wolf was even bigger than Eren remembered, the large head was almost at the same height as his own. He swallowed nervously, his heart beating like a sledgehammer in his chest and his breathing quickened. It was not as he was afraid of Levi but seeing him in this deadly form was… really intimidating.

A small whine was heard from the black wolf and then it lay down on its stomach. Slowly it started to crawl towards Eren while continuing to let out small whines. Eren was not sure what to do, he simply stared at Levi as he crawled closer and closer. Once close enough the wolf reached out and started to lick Eren’s fingers. Eren let out a deep breath and slowly fell down on his knees in front of Levi. Eren let a trembling hand stroke the midnight-black fur and he looked into those silvery eyes in complete awe.

Without a warning, Levi started licking Eren’s face in a playful manner. The black tail wagging wildly as Eren squealed and giggled, trying to push Levi away only for the wolf to find another defenseless spot to lick. Breathless, Eren tried to get up and it was first then Levi stopped his assault. He gave Eren a true wolf grin and sat down in the soft moss. Still laughing and gasping for air, Eren tried to wipe his face dry again.

”You drooled all over me, Levi!”

The wolf snorted happily and cocked his head, still watching Eren intently with his silver-blue eyes. Suddenly Levi’s eyes widened, his ears flattened and he started growling as he moved to stand in front of Eren. In the bushes, hardly fifty feet away from them, something was moving around. Levi sniffed in the air and then the growling abruptly stopped. Instead, Levi started barking and to Eren, it sounded like Levi was reprimanding someone. The bushes moved again and then a red-brown wolf and a golden-brown wolf slowly made their way over to them. Eren looked between the wolves and Levi’s unimpressed face and put two and two together.

”Is that Izzy and Farlan?”

Levi looked at him, wagged his tail slightly and gave a nod.

”Oh,” Eren breathed out and looked back at Izzy and Farlan.

Once close enough, Izzy started to whine rather loudly and Eren could barely guess what it was about. Probably that she wanted to see how Eren would react to Levi’s wolf shape or something. The wolves seemed to communicate about something and Eren felt Levi’s pensive gaze on him. The black wolf nudged him and lied down on the moss again, looking at Eren expectantly.

”I- I don’t know what you want,” Eren said confused.

Levi glanced over his shoulder to the furry back and then looked at Eren again. Eren frowned while he was desperately thinking. Did Levi want him to… wait…

”Do you want me to sit on your back?!” He exclaimed in horror and backed away.

Levi nodded slowly and waited.

”But-”

Eren was interrupted as a certain red-brown wolf started pushing him towards Levi with her large head in his back.

”Izzy! I…”

Suddenly standing right next to Levi, Eren swallowed and hesitantly climbed on his back. Levi started to rise up from the ground and Eren was forced to grab the black fur tightly to not fall off. Levi glanced at him and tilted his head inquiringly. Eren understood, leaned down closer and gripped the fur even tighter.

Levi started moving and it took everything for Eren to not fall off. But after only a moment his body seemed to get the hang on how to move together with the trotting wolf under him. Levi must have noticed this too as he started to run faster and faster until everything was a blur around them. Eren’s adrenaline was pumping in his veins and tears caused by the wind streamed on his face. He was in a state of terrified delight and could not resist grinning widely at the sensation.

It really felt like he was flying. Like he was soaring through the air like a bird let out of its cage. This must be what true freedom feels like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is coming and so are more characters ;)
> 
> As always (even if I sometimes don't write it here) thank you so much for reading! If it weren't for you guys and gals I don't know if I would be writing at all. Every kudos and every comment makes me so happy! (◕‿◕✿)


	12. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we have a new chapter.
> 
> I would like your help, I have changed things in chapter 10 and 11 so you should probably read those again before continuing. If you notice anything strange or that is not working, please tell me and I will take a look at it. I felt like I went blind after a while and... yeah... Anyway, I would really appreciate your thoughts, comments etc :D
> 
> We will take things slower and that will be a first for me xD I am that kind of person who wants to grab two people's heads and yell "Now kiss!" while pushing them towards each other. Haha!
> 
> Don't worry about the fluffy goodness scenes, they have been saved for later use ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Soon Eren saw the mansion in the distance as they were running out of the forest. Izzy and Farlan were running with them and the wolves had Levi’s clothes along with their own in their jaws. Within moments they were outside the large building and Eren shakily slid of Levi. He was forced to sit down on the ground as his suddenly weak legs did not carry his weight. Levi looked at him with worry before trotting around the corner of the mansion. Izzy and Farlan followed him.

Eren sat still on the soft grass and enjoyed the sunlight that warmed him. He closed his eyes and let the golden beams light up his world. Barely two weeks ago he would never have imagined he would be able to sit outside in the grass or in the sun or even see the starlight at night. These were things that he would never ever take for granted again.

”Eren, are you alright?” Levi’s concerned voice came from beside Eren and he opened his eyes and looked at the now dressed shapeshifter.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren responded and then turned his face towards the sun and closed his eyes again. He wanted to sit here longer. He heard movement in the grass and he guessed Levi had sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a long time and Eren liked that Levi did not feel the need to fill the void with words. That they could just sit like this…

”Eren?”

”Hmm?”

”You know that you can talk to me about everything right? I mean if there is something that bothers you or anything…”

Eren opened an eye and glanced at Levi from the corner of his eye. The shapeshifter’s eyes were fixed on his pale hands that were fiddling with a grass straw. It was almost endearing how Levi seemed so insecure sometimes.

”I mean, we didn’t exactly get the best start… With everything that happened and if I could change some things I would…” Levi sighed deeply, still focused on the grass straw. ”But it’s too late and I can just hope that I won't regret the outcome of my choices.”

Eren frowned and looked at the open field in front of them. He was not really sure how to respond to Levi’s words. He could understand Levi’s actions but… It did not change the fact that he was forced to come here even if he now was free to leave if he chose to do so. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Eren tried to think how he should respond.

They had promised him safety, but it came at a price and the question was if he was willing to pay it. Becoming Levi’s mate. The idea was not completely unappealing and Eren knew that the raven had gotten under his skin. The fact that Levi had not touched him during the heat had earned some of Eren’s respect. The worst thing was that a part of him wanted to throw himself into Levi’s embrace and stay there and the bare thought made him both giddy and terrified at the same time.

But then the pack of shapeshifters would also have to pay a price to keep Eren safe, if anyone found out about him or if the people chasing him got to him. They had already killed his parents and they might have killed even more people in the Underground. They were murderers and… Was Eren’s life really worth more than others? How many would have to put their lives on the line for him? How many would die? It was not fair! Maybe everyone would be better off if he was-

”Eren, it’s getting cold outside. What do you say about going inside and get some warm tea?”

It was colder. The sun had hidden away behind dark clouds and had taken the warmth with it. Nodding at the waiting shapeshifter, Eren slowly got to his feet and stretched. Hopefully, he would have some time to decide and once he had come to a decision he would not falter. No, he would follow it through to the end, no matter where it would lead him.

They walked inside and headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with people, some familiar and some unfamiliar. People were talking with each other but as Eren and Levi entered the kitchen silence fell. Eren swallowed nervously and wanted to disguise himself again. Would that urge ever go away?

”Ah, Eren. Come, meet my mate Armin and Levi’s cousin Mikasa!” Erwin exclaimed with a pleased smile. He had a long arm around a blonde boys shoulders and next to said boy stood a slender girl with black hair who looked quite a bit like Levi.

”Armin, Mikasa, this is Eren Jaeger.”

Armin smiled widely and moved forwards to pull Eren into a hug. Eren stood rigid in the hug, his ears flicking and his tail flat against his legs. Was he ever going to get used to this much hugging? His parents had hugged him a lot but being hugged by people he did not know was not the same thing and he could not relax in the boy’s embrace.

Armin let him go and smiled a bit sheepishly at him. Mikasa, on the other hand, did not move in to hug him but rather just stayed close to Armin and looked at Eren. Suddenly Eren was not so sure what he disliked the most, the unexpected hugging or the staring. It was not like Mikasa looked hostile but more like her gaze could see right through him. He felt naked.

A shy guy was pushed forward by Hange. The guy smiled awkwardly and reached forward to shake Eren's hand.

"I'm Moblit, Hange's mate."

Eren smiled back, Moblit seemed like a nice guy but he could not imagine that Hange and Moblit were actually a pair. They seemed so... different from each other.

”So everyone is here?” Levi asked.

”Everyone is here,” Erwin responded and smiled. ”Let the preparations begin!”

 

The preparations were for the feasts that were to be held every evening of the full moon. The pack would be celebrating until the moon started to rise in the sky and then everyone would shift into their wolf forms and run as a pack. Well, everyone except Eren of course. He had been thinking about trying to talk Levi out of bringing him with the pack into the woods but concluded that the chance for that happening was probably zero.

After Levi heard about what had happened and about the people after him, there was no way that Eren would be allowed to be alone in the mansion. He could just feel it and even if a part of him liked the fact that Levi wanted to protect him so badly, it also caused him to see red. He wanted freedom and he had talked briefly to Levi about it and still… There had not been many or long moments where he was alone and most of those moments had been when he had locked himself in the bathroom during his heat or when he or Levi showered.

As the pack was eating, Eren could count to fourteen people plus himself, Erwin was talking about that he and a few members would go out to hunt for the first feast. The fun began when Erwin wanted Levi to come with them.

”No! Erwin, you can handle a simple hunt yourself,” Levi stated darkly and narrowed his eyes as he glared at the blonde.

”Levi, you have not left Eren’s side since he came here. It will be good for both of you.”

Eren’s eyes widened. Was Erwin a mindreader or was it just that obvious to the people around them. Before Levi could retort Izzy got in the argument.

”This is perfect, Levi! I have already made some sketches on clothes for Eren and now I can measure him and make a set for tomorrow! I can stay up all night!” She exclaimed happily and was practically jumping in her seat.

”But-”

”Levi,” Eren said softly. ”Go and hunt with Erwin, I’ll be fine here.”

Levi looked at him, his brow slightly furrowed and his eyes filled with concern.

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah, and as Erwin said, it might be good for us to be apart for a while.” Eren tried to smile but he could feel that it must have looked fake. He could see how pained Levi looked after his words. _I am sorry Levi, but I need some time away from you to be able to even think_.

”Alright,” Levi breathed out and then turned to glare at Izzy. ”You better keep him safe and don’t do anything stupid while we are gone!”

”Aye, aye, Captain!” She saluted and grinned.

”Izzy, you really need to stop watching so many movies.” Levi sighed deeply.

 

After everyone had finished dinner, Erwin left with an unwilling Levi, a giddy Hange and a few of the others to hunt. Eren was dragged upstairs to Izzy’s ”special” room as she called it. He could not help but stare as he was pulled inside. There were shelves that completely covered the four walls and on every shelf, there were fabrics and boxes with sewing threads, buttons, and other things closely or remotely related to Izzy’s work.

”Alright! Come here, Eren! I need to take your measurements,” Izzy said as she looked in a drawer for a measuring tape.

Eren stood still as Izzy worked quickly. She hummed and wrote numbers on a small piece of paper between ordering him to stand in different positions.

”Tell me, Eren, is there anything you really don’t want? Like a particular color or?”

”Well… Uhm, as long as it’s not glittery or hotpants it should be fine,” Eren replied as he looked at some of the mannequins in the middle of the room.

”Glittery hotpants? Is there a story there?” Izzy asked and smiled.

”Yeah, kind of,” Eren mumbled and looked down at his feet.

”Hey,” Izzy said and put her small hand on Eren’s shoulder. ”If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s okay. Now, let’s choose some fabric for you! I was thinking green or white would be good colors on you.”

Eren smiled and let himself be lead around in the room.

 

The evening went by fast and soon Eren started dozing off to Izzy’s melodic humming and the sound of fabric being cut. He was barely conscious when someone lifted him up from the couch he was lying in. Eren could tell it was Levi. He smelled like forest and like the soap that Levi used. Soon enough he was being put down on something soft and Eren noticed that he was lying in his sleeping bag. Levi was so thoughtful…

The last thought that Eren had before succumbing to sleep was that he had not used the time Levi was gone to think about what to do. Well, well… there was always tomorrow. He could always think about it tomorrow…


	13. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> So all of you who just got here because of the update notification... Well, you should go back to chapter 10 and 11 and read those again. I changed a little in them and then you get to read chapter 12 (!) which I sneakily managed to update the "author's note" too. I guess that because I didn't really "update" but rather just "changed" it, you have not received a notification about it! So rejoice everyone! Haha! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

* * *

 ~~ Eren's Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Eren felt out of place. It seemed like everyone knew what to do and he was more or less just standing around doing nothing.

Armin, Mikasa, and Ymir sat by the kitchen table preparing the meat that Erwin, Levi and the others had gotten from the hunt. Eld, Erwin, Mike, and Gunther had gone into town to buy groceries. Hange and Petra were working at the local health center. Oluo was also away on work.

Farlan and Moblit were outside gathering firewood and some herbs from the greenhouse. Izzy was still working on Eren’s clothes and Levi had been forced to make a quick trip to Sina to buy certain things that small Shiganshina did not have.

That left Eren on his own and he should have been relieved to have a moment on his own. But his head was filled with thoughts and doubts about staying or leaving and he just could not seem to make up his mind about it. Every time he seemed to come to a conclusion, a different thought sped through his mind like a hurricane, shattering all the resolve he had gathered. After a while, he gave up and decided to leave it be for now. Since he had nothing to do he had ventured inside the kitchen in search of something to occupy his mind with.

”Eren! Come sit and talk with us!” Armin called out.

Eren walked to a vacant seat across the table from Armin and Mikasa and a few seats from Ymir. He was still not comfortable around them and started fiddling his thumbs under the table as he looked shyly at the people around the table.

”Can I… Can I help with something?” Eren asked and looked at the mountain of meat lying on the table.

”Nah, we are almost done and you are our guest right now so you should not work.” Armin winked at Eren and smiled.

”Oh,” Eren breathed out and looked down at his hands.

”So-”

”So-”

Both Armin and Eren started at the same time, stopped at the same time and then burst into little giggles. Eren felt a bit of his anxiety melt away.

”You go first,” Armin offered.

”Oh, okay.” Eren was suddenly at loss for words and his mind was blank. Feeling a blush creeping up, Eren let out a small chuckle. ”I don’t remember what I was about to say,” he admitted and smiled at the blonde.

”That’s alright, we all get brainfarts every once in a while.”

”Brainfarts?” Eren tilted his head in confusion.

”Yeah, you know, when you can’t get your brain to work properly. Suddenly an easy math problem like two plus two makes your mind go blank and you can’t solve it,” Armin smiled and then pointed to Eren. ”Or when you are about to say something and then you don’t remember what you were supposed to say.”

”Oh.”

”So what’s it like to be a cat amongst a pack of wolves?” Ymir asked without looking up from the meat she was cutting.

”Ymir!” Armin practically hissed at her before turning to Eren again. ”I apologize for Ymir. She is a sweet girl on the inside… Sometimes…”

”It’s okay,” Eren said and smiled. ”I don’t really know what to tell you about that though. I have always been different from everyone else… Well, at least ever since I-”

Eren suddenly fell silent and he looked down again at his hands.

”Eren, it’s okay,” Armin said softly. ”You don’t have to tell us if you don’t feel ready for it. You can do it later, or never, it’s really up to you.”

”Thank you,” Eren mumbled and looked around at the faces around the table before turning his gaze down again. ”Thank you.”

They were talking a little bit about everything after that. Armin explained that he and Mikasa studies at Sina University. Something that made Eren sigh in longing. He also wanted to go to school and to university. But he did not even have a social security number or any grades or anything. According to the system, Eren Jaeger did not exist.

Armin noticed the sigh and inquired about it. Eren, in turn, explained that he would probably never have a chance at higher education or any education at all really. Armin suddenly got an excited glint in his eyes and told Eren that he could fix that for him. Eren looked confused for a moment but Armin refused to tell him how that miracle would come to pass.

”Armin,” Eren said slowly as a thought crashed into him. ”You are Erwin’s mate, right? And still, you go to Sina, which is how far away?”

”Uhm, around fifty miles I think,” Armin said. ”Why?”

”Levi said something about feeling pain because two mates are apart from each other or something like that…” Eren replied quietly.

”Oh, yeah. That’s right,” Armin said and smiled. ”Once you’ve met your soulmate you need to be close to that person. But there is a solution to that. Once you’re bonded and some time has passed you can be apart from each other for quite some time. Erwin and I bonded when I turned twenty, two years ago, and I spend the days of the full moon home but the rest of the month I spend at the university.”

”So there is a way,” Eren whispered to himself.

”A way for what exactly?” Mikasa suddenly asked.

Eren looked towards her and saw that her eyes had thinned dangerously. She cocked an eyebrow and apparently waited for him to respond.

”I- I just thought there was no way to leave without causing Levi pain,” Eren spluttered out.

”You would still cause him pain,” Mikasa said with a dead voice. ”Yes, he would not feel actual physical pain but… Imagine falling in love with a person. Loving that person so much that you are willing to do anything for them. That you are willing to die for them… and then that person leaves you on your own… Wouldn’t you feel pain?”

Mikasa suddenly rose up from her seat and left the kitchen. Silence fell and Eren swallowed nervously as he looked blankly down at the table.

”Don’t worry, Eren, she just needs to cool off,” Armin said softly and rose to his feet. ”Do you want to help me making a marinade for the meat?”

Eren gratefully accepted the task and moved to stand next to Armin who started explaining the art of marinating meat.

 

* * *

 

Time moved swiftly when Eren helped Armin and Ymir in the kitchen. He still felt bad that Mikasa for some reason had been upset with him. Armin had explained that the discussion had hit too close to home for Mikasa but that she was not the type to hold something like that against Eren for long.

The kitchen was filling up with people again as everyone but Levi, Petra, Hange, and Oluo was coming back to the mansion. Suddenly Eren found himself sitting by the table with nothing to do again.

Farlan and Moblit started up a conversation with him. Talking a lot about plants and herbs since Moblit was working with phytotherapy and used his knowledge and skills about medicinal herbs with Hange, making them an unbeatable team when it came to healing shapeshifters and humans alike. Eren listened intrigued to everything Moblit told him and knew that he would love to work with Farlan and Moblit in the garden if they would let him.

Izzy came running into the kitchen. She sped to Eren’s side and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and with her towards the stairs.

”Izzy, you could just have said something. You don’t need to drag me with you,” Eren complained as he was being dragged behind her into the special room.

Izzy simply huffed before telling him to strip before she did it for him. Eren stood still for a few seconds, spluttering out incoherent words and blushed scarlet red. As Izzy cocked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms over her chest. Eren swallowed and did what he was told. She offered him a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt. Eren smiled as he found the pants fitting him perfectly, tail and all.

Once he had done the buttons up, Izzy walked close to him with an emerald green silk vest and helped him put it on. She undid a few of the buttons around his neck and smoothed out a wrinkle in the white fabric. She backed away to get a better look at Eren.

”You look amazing! Come, take a look in the mirror!” Izzy exclaimed and grabbed Eren’s hand to drag him towards a large full body mirror.

Eren looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked… amazing. The slacks snuggled tight around him and the shirt… Eren blushed slightly. The shirt was opened just about enough to tease people around him with the golden skin on his upper chest. The sleeves were wide and ended in cuffs with silver cufflinks in the shape of a cat. The emerald green vest brought out the color in his eyes.

He looked like a prince from the storybooks his mother used to read to him as a child. Unable to contain his emotions anymore, Eren threw himself at Izzy and hugged her tightly.

”Thank you,” he breathed out. ”Thank you so much.”

”You are very welcome, Eren,” Izzy whispered and hugged him back.

When Eren and Izzy went down in the kitchen again, everyone was present and there was a sudden silence as many pair of eyes gazed at Eren and his new outfit. The reactions differed from little smiles over to pure gawking, but the most satisfying reaction Eren got was from Levi. The black-haired man was actually blushing and swallowed repeatedly as he took in Eren in all his glory. And that from a man who had seen Eren naked.

”You look nice,” Erwin said slowly and smirked teasingly while glancing at Levi.

”Thank you,” Eren mumbled and looked down, not really comfortable with the attention from everyone.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made Eren look up again to meet those striking silvery eyes. Levi smiled softly at him and took hold of his hand, leading Eren towards the door. Once outside Eren took deep breaths and could suddenly smell a sweet, floral scent in the air.

”What is that?” Eren asked while continuing sniffing in the air, the scent was like nothing he had smelled before.

”Come with me and I’ll show you,” Levi said smiling and gently pulled Eren along.

As soon as they reached the back of the mansion Eren knew exactly what it was that smelled so amazing. With large eyes, he took in the sight before him. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the pink flowers decorated every branch on the trees, making the trees look like pink, fluffy clouds.

”We can go closer, you know,” Levi said teasingly.

Suddenly it was Eren who was pulling Levi along. He had not really registered that they were still holding hands. His thoughts were already at the blossoming trees.

 

* * *

 ~~ Levi’s Pov ~~

* * *

 

 

Levi said nothing as he was being dragged along by the excited Neko. He simply smiled and was happy that Eren seemed to be relaxing more and more around him. Levi was going to earn Eren’s trust, and hopefully his affection as well, even if it was going to take a lifetime to do so.

They were walking slowly between the blooming cherry trees and Eren’s eyes were wide as the boy took in all the splendor around him. Levi swallowed down a chuckle when he saw Eren turning his head around almost like an owl and started to wonder how agile Nekos were. He knew that Eren was fast and could jump very high for his short stature. It would be fun if they could train together sometime, maybe that was one way to get closer to Eren. To teach him how to defend himself, just in case something happened… Yes, Levi would definitely ask him later about that.

”It’s so pretty,” Eren breathed out, his eyes shining in wonder.

”It is,” Levi replied. ”Do you want a twig to bring inside? It would brighten up the room.”

Eren seemed to think about it for a moment before gently shaking his head.

”No, the flowers would just die inside. Out here they will bring more joy when they create cherries later.”

”Then you will get to enjoy the cherries when the time comes.”

Eren turned silent and Levi became nervous. Was Eren thinking about leaving? He knew that he had made a promise to let the Neko go if it came to that… But the truth was, he did not want to. He wanted to keep Eren by his side for the rest of his life and the selfish part of him wanted to use every mean necessary to do so.

But then again, what was the joy in keeping Eren like a caged bird? To keep him locked up and break him down as he knew some shapeshifters did when they were about to lose their mate. No, Levi did not want that. Eren must choose to stay with him willingly. He had learned his lesson from before and was so very relieved that Eren seemed to be a forgiving person.

”I…”

Levi turned to look at the hesitating Eren who suddenly found the withered grass beneath the trees very intriguing.

”I talked with Armin before,” Eren said quietly.

Levi took a deep breath and prepared for whatever would come next.

”He said that once a pair is bonded they could technically be apart with no pain… or rather no physical pain,” Eren looked up at him and tilted his head inquisitively. ”How does one become bonded?”

Levi looked away from Eren and then closed his eyes tightly before starting to speak.

”Well, it’s quite straightforward really. We mark each other, I bite you and you bite me,” he said slowly. Levi really needed to talk to shitty glasses about that, Eren was not human and the bite might cause unforeseen side effects because of that.

This was a conversation he had hoped to have later, but not like this. Not with the angle that Eren was going for. To bond with each other just to be able to leave… It was painful to hear that Eren was thinking about solutions so Levi would not feel physical pain once the Neko left. But that was just it, it would only be the physical part that would be gone…

”We bite each other?”

Eren scrunched up his nose and had Levi not been fighting the sadness that was trying to grab a hold on him, he would have laughed at the face Eren was making. The Neko was adorable and that thought made it even harder to stay in control of his emotions.

”Yeah, it’s the only way,” Levi said and cursed at himself when his voice cracked slightly.

Eren looked at him and those green eyes widened.

”Are you okay, Levi? Did I-”

”It’s fine,” Levi interrupted him and smiled a bit wistfully, his eyes shimmering. ”We should probably head back, the sunset is soon upon us and the feast is about to begin.”

”Oh, okay,” Eren said quietly and turned to walk back to the mansion. The Neko’s ears were flattened sideways on his head and the tail hanging dejectedly behind him.

Levi scrunched his eyes in pain, bit back a quiet sob and took a few long, deep breaths. Wiping away the few tears that made it down his cheeks, he took another deep breath before plastering a fake little smile on his lips and started jogging to catch up with Eren.

”You better be ready to eat a lot tonight,” Levi said and bounced his shoulder against Eren’s in a playful manner.

Eren chuckled and Levi decided to never let his inner turmoil force Eren to stay against his will. He would not want the boy to stay out of pity or because he was afraid. But still Levi’s mind was racing and Eren’s words echoed painfully.

Hopefully, Eren would stay at least a while longer and maybe during that time… Maybe during that time, Levi could show Eren that he would be happy with him. That he would have everything he wanted. That he would be Levi’s everything.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Levi was smirking at Eren who was filled to the brim with food and was leaning back in the chair.

”I think I ate too much,” Eren groaned.

”I told you to be ready,” Levi chuckled and very slowly and very casually put his arm on the back of Eren’s chair. He felt like a teenager making a move on a crush at a cinema.

”I know,” Eren said and smiled. ”I just didn’t think it would be this much food.” The Neko waved his hand at the table still half-filled with a buffet.

”You are not going to get sick later I hope?” Levi asked concerned.

”Nah, just give me half an hour and I could probably eat some more if I had to.”

”That won’t be necessary.”

”Good. Because I’m not sure you could carry me on your back if I ate more.”

Levi huffed and let his arm slide down on Eren’s shoulders. The boy did not say anything and he seemed to be relaxed. Maybe this was going pretty well so far…

”I don’t think you could ever be so heavy that I wouldn’t be able to carry you. I’m a shapeshifter and we are pretty strong you know,” Levi said and took a sip from the glass of red wine in his hand.

”What does that taste like?” Eren asked suddenly and looked enthralled at the red liquid in Levi’s glass.

”It’s sweet and fruity but it’s also alcohol and you are not exactly old enough to drink I guess?” Levi cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Eren’s face.

”I’m actually seventeen!” Eren replied and then murmured. ”At least I’ll be soon.”

”Hoh, so your birthday is coming up soon?” Levi was suddenly very interested in that fact. ”When?”

”If I tell you, will you buy presents and shit?” Eren asked and glared at him.

”Maybe…” Levi said teasingly and took another sip. He glanced at Eren and saw the boy following the movement of his hand. His gaze never leaving the wine. Levi swirled the wine around in the glass while pondered out loud. ”Maybe if you tell me I’ll let you taste the wine…”

”Really?!” Eren sounded very excited. ”It’s March 30th.”

”See, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Levi smirked.

Casually taking another sip of the wine, Levi noticed that Eren suddenly was very close and he turned his head to look at him.

”You said I could taste!” Eren exclaimed and reached over to try and grab the glass.

”I said maybe,” Levi replied.

”You lied to me!” Eren accused and pouted his lips while giving a pretty good glare at Levi.

”I did not lie to you, I said maybe and besides… You are still underage.”

”I don’t care!” Eren folded his arms and looked more like a pissed off three-year-old than the adult he was trying to be.

”Fine,” Levi sighed, hoping he would not regret this later. ”But just one small sip.”

He handed over the almost empty glass to a suddenly beaming Eren. The Neko took a small sip and about two seconds later his entire face scrunched up and he was making a sound of disgust.

”How can you drink this?! It’s- it’s awful!” Eren exclaimed and drank greedily from his own glass filled with juice.

Levi laughed a long and hearty laugh that drew all sorts of attention to him from the others around the table. They were not really used to him laughing, but then again… Maybe if Eren stayed with him, it would become something more common… If Eren stayed…

 

* * *

 

They were standing outside the mansion in their wolf forms. Levi was waiting for Eren to come outside and once the boy did, Levi trotted to him and lied down. Eren climbed on with only little hesitation and grabbed fistfuls of fur. Levi rose up and moved to stand slightly behind and to the right of Erwin, protecting the Alpha’s flank. Hange took her position on the other side and the rest of the pack took their positions behind them.

The full moon was high in the sky and the pale light shone down, causing the trees to cast shadows on the ground as they ran through the forest. The only sounds were the panting of the wolves, the wind in the trees and the distant hooting of an owl.

Levi’s heart was beating fast and he was exhilarated. The full moon always seemed to make his heart lighter in his chest. Causing all the weight on his shoulders to fade away. And the best of it all was the Neko on his back. Levi could sense so much more when he was a wolf and right now he could feel Eren’s emotions. The boy was just as thrilled as Levi was and dared he even say that it was happiness that was radiating from Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote in the notes for chapter 12, I'll gladly receive any kind of thoughts and ideas you have. I am not used to write like this and will probably make some mistakes along the way.
> 
> I always read your comments even if I have been a bad, bad girl and not responded to them lately. I could blame lack of time etc but yeah... I will respond as soon as I can and don't be surprised if I respond to a comment you made a week or even two weeks ago :P


End file.
